Academia Belka
by Odric tasantO
Summary: La academia Belka para mujeres excepcionales, es un colegio de chicas normal, si los colegios normales enseñan lo ultimo en guerras químicas. La academia Belka es en realidad una academia de espías y la misión mas difícil de todas es enamorarse
1. Invitados inesperados

**Capitulo 1: porque todos los invitados indeseables llegan todos juntos **

Mi nombre es Vivio Takamachi alias el camaleón, todos me llaman a si que porque soy una experta pasando desapercibida, pero en mi escuela eso es considerado genial porque yo voy a una escuela paras espías. Por supuesto, técnicamente la academia Belka para chicas jóvenes excepcionales es una escuela de genios (no espías) y nosotras somos libres de escoger cualquier carrera que beneficie nuestra educación.

Pero cuando te dicen eso y te dan clases sobre codificación avanzada y 14 idiomas diferente no esperes que tú optes por otra carrera, incluso Nanoha mamá no me corrigió cuando la llame escuela para espíasy eso que ella es la directora, en realidad fue mi madre (quien es una agente retirada de la CIA) quien me dio la idea de escribir este informe encubierto ya que siempre dice que la peor parte de la vida del espía no es peligro sino el papeleo, después de todo cuando estas viajando a casa desde Estambul con una bomba nuclear en el sombrero, lo ultimo que quieres hacer es escribir un reporte acerca de eso. Por eso yo estoy escribiendo esto, para practicar.

Estoy sentada en una de las ventanas del tercer piso viendo como una larga fila de limosinas se acerca para dejar a mis compañeras en el campus, puse mis brazos alrededor de mis rodillas y comencé a pensar sobre el cristal. Las cortinas de terciopelo rojo ondeaban por la habitación y me envolví con ellas sintiéndome extrañamente tranquila, sabiendo que en 20 minutos los pasillos estarían atestados de conversaciones por todas partes y yo pasaría de ser hija única a una de 100 hermanas, por eso disfrutaba de este silencio que seria el ultimo. Entonces como si demostrara mi punto, una ruidosa marea de voces y el olor a cabello quemado llegaron por la escalera principal seguida de la voz del profesor Griffith que gritaba:

—¡Chicas! ¡Les dije que no tocaran eso! — Y el olor a quemado empeoró una de las de séptimo grado probablemente se estaba quemando, porque el profesor gritaba —¡No te muevas, no te muevas!

Entonces el profesor Grifing maldijo en francés palabras que las chicas de séptimo grado no entenderían hasta dentro de 3 semestres y recordé cómo cada año durante la orientación de un nuevos estudiantes uno de los novatos se vuelve arrogante y trata de lucirse tomando la espada que la heredera del Santo Rey y fundadora de esta escuela usó para pelear y proteger a su país (cosa que tu no escuchaste de mi) pero a los novatos no les dijeron en el tour por el campus que la espada estaba cargada con suficiente electricidad para… bueno… incendiar tu cabello.

Amo comenzar la escuela. Afuera del pasillo, Subaru hablaba sobre su verano en Singapur y Vita decía:

—El Cairo está muy bien. Johannesburg...no mucho.

Esas habían sido sus vacaciones de verano mientras que yo visitaba la casa de mis abuelos quienes son dueños de una pastelería.

—Hey, ¿dónde está Vivio? —preguntó alguien, pero yo no tenia ganas de salir a comentar mi verano con ellas, el setenta porciento del alumnado de estas escuela son hijas de actuales o antiguos agentes secretos del gobierno, Aka espías. Incluso Cinque estuvo una semana en París y sus padres son optometristas, puedes ver por qué no estoy demasiado emocionada de admitir que estuve tres meses haciendo pasteles, en eses momento escuché el golpe sordo del equipaje chocando contra una pared y un suave.

—Oh vivio chan… sal de donde quiera que estés.

Di vuelta a la esquina y vi a Corona chan posada en la entrada con una sonrisa angelical pero con un extraño tono rojo en la piel. Me sonrió y me dijo:

—¿Me extrañaste? — Bueno la extrañé, pero estaba totalmente asustada como para abrazarla.

—¿Qué te pasó? — le pregunte, Corona dio un largo suspiro.

—Nunca te quedes dormida en una piscina. — dijo regañándose a si misma como si ella debería haberlo sabido mejor, porque ella realmente debería.

Digo, nosotras somos técnicamente genios en todo pero a los nueve, Corona chan saco el mayor puntaje en las pruebas de tercer grado alguna vez visto y el gobierno quiso seguir el rastro de la mejor de todos y entonces el verano antes de séptimo grado, sus padres tuvieron una visita de algunos tipos grandes vestidos con trajes oscuros y tres meses después, Corona chan era una chica Belka, pero eso me trae sin cuidado me digo cuando veo a Corona lanzar sus maletas sobre su cama, tengo que abrazar a mi amiga.

A las seis treinta en punto, estábamos en nuestros uniformes, deslizando nuestras manos sobre la suave barandilla de caoba y bajando la escalera en espiral para llegar al piso del vestíbulo. Todos estaban riendo, pero Corona y yo seguíamos mirando hacia la puerta principal

—¿Quizás tuvo un problema con el avión? — me susurró —. ¿O la Aduana? O…

— Estoy segura de que está retrasada. — le dije y continué mirando hacia la entrada como si Rio chan fuera a entrar en cualquier momento. Pero las puertas permanecieron cerradas y entonces Corona me preguntó:

— ¿Escuchaste algo sobre ella? —yo no había oído nada —. ¿Por qué yo no recibí noticias suyas?

Bueno, me habría llevado una enorme sorpresa si hubiese tenido noticias de ella, para serte sincera. En cuanto Rio chan nos había dicho a las dos que su padre se tomaba un permiso de ausencia para pasar el verano con ella, sabía que no recibiríamos noticias de ella en un tiempo pero Corona llegó a una conclusión completamente diferente.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿y si se hubiera caído? —dijo aumentando el tono de preocupación de su voz —. ¿Y si fue expulsada?

—¿Por qué piensas eso? – le dije alarmada.

—Bueno… —dijo, saltando lo obvio — Rio siempre ha sido la reina de las reglas opcionales —tristemente, no pude estar en desacuerdo — además ¿Por qué estaría retrasada? ¡Las chicas Belkas nunca se retrasan! Vivio chan, tú sabes algo, ¿no es cierto? Tienes que saber algo.

Momentos como este es cuando no es divertido ser la hija de la directora, porque:

A) Es totalmente irritante cuando la gente piensan que soy de las personas que saben las cosas cuando no soy de esas.

B) Las personas siempre asumen que participo con el staff, cuando realmente no lo hago —seguro, tengo cenas privadas con mi mamá los domingos en la noche y a veces me deja sola en su oficina por cinco segundos, pero eso es todo. Cuando el colegio comienza, sólo soy otra chica Belka (excepto por ser la chica de quien piensan las antes mencionadas razones A y B.)

—Apuesto a que sólo está retrasada —dije, rezando porque hubiera un examen escrito sorpresa después de la cena (nada distrae a Corona más rápido que un examen escrito).

Nos acercamos a la multitud y se abrieron las puertas del gran salón, donde se rumorea que Nanoha mamá envenenó una vez a un hombre con su cotillón accidentalmente. Levanté la vista hacia la pantalla eléctrica que decía ―Japonés ― aún cuando sé que nosotros siempre hablamos en nuestro idioma y acentos para la cena de bienvenida. Las reglas de la academia especifican que uno puede mejorar su dominio de idiomas extranjeros si lo practicamos en conversaciones cotidianas pero por lo menos nuestras conversaciones a la hora del descanso no serían en ―Chino mandarín ― por lo menos en una semana, oh eso espero.

Nos sentamos en nuestra usual mesa en el gran salón y finalmente me sentí en casa. Por supuesto, estuve aquí hace tres semanas, pero mi única compañía fueron los novatos y el staff. La única cosa peor que ser el único estudiante superior en una mansión llena de niños de séptimo grado, es tener que pasar tu tiempo libre con los maestros cuando se supone que estas de vacaciones, viendo a tu profesor de lenguaje la mayor autoridad en codificaciones de datos poniéndose gotas en las orejas. Yo usualmente pasaba los días antes de comenzar el semestre vagando alrededor de la mansión, descubriendo compartimientos ocultos y pasadizos secretos de al menos cien años de antigüedad además de pasar tiempo con mi mamá, pero ella siempre está súper ocupada y totalmente distraída. Recordando esto ahora, pienso en el misterio de la ausencia de Rio chan y comienzo a preocuparme por si Corona tendría razón cuando Caro Ru Lushe se sentó en el banco próximo a Corona y preguntó:

—¿Pudieron ver esto? ¿Lo vieron?

Caro sostenía un papelito azul que se disuelve instantáneamente cuando lo pones en tu boca (incluso aunque parezca papel ordinario, sabe a algodón de azúcar ¡Créanme!). No sé por qué siempre ponen nuestros horarios de clases en un Evapopaper Pero Caro no estaba pensando en el sabor del Evavopaper cuando gritó.

—¡Tendremos operaciones encubiertas! —ella sonó absolutamente aterrorizada y no entiendo muy bien porque si no mal recuerdo, ella es probablemente la única chica Belka que podría competir contra mi en una pelea. Miré a Corona quien suspiro ante la histeria de Caro. Es cierto que era la primera vez que teníamos que hacer algo que se acerca a nuestro trabajo en el terreno externo seria nuestra primera exposición a las cosas reales de espía; pero parecía estar olvidando en que consistía realmente una clase.

—Estoy muy segura de que podremos manejarlo —la calmó Corona, tomando el papel de las frágiles manos de Caro —. Todo lo que hace Shamal es contar historias de terror sobre todas las cosas que vio en La Guerra de las Galaxias II y mostrar diapositivas, ¿recuerdas?

—¡Pero Shamal no está! — exclamó Caro y eso captó mi atención.

Estoy segura que me le quedé mirando fijamente por un segundo o dos antes de decir:

—La profesora Shamal sigue aquí, Caro — después de todos la he visto los últimos días mimando a Zafira, su perro, bajo el anaquel superior del personal de la librería —. Eso puede ser solamente un rumor de comienzo de la escuela siempre hay muchos de ellos.

Pero en silencio, nuestras cabezas giraron y contamos las sillas de la mesa del personal y para la sorpresa de todas, había una silla extra.

—Entonces, ¿quién enseñará la materia? —pregunté incrédula.

En ese preciso momento un murmullo lleno la enorme habitación cuando Nanoha mamá se paseó por las puertas del pasillo de atrás, seguida por los veinte profesores de los que he estado aprendiendo por los últimos años también conocidos como: los sospechosos. Veinte profesores y Veintiún sillas.

Corona chan y yo nos miramos mutuamente, una cara era nueva, pero esperábamos eso, porque el profesor Vice siempre volvía de las vacaciones con un completo cambio de look (literalmente. Su nariz era más larga, sus orejas más prominentes y un pequeño lunar fue agregado a su sien izquierda), existían diferentes rumores sobre el porque el era la cara más buscada en tres continentes. Un rumor decía que él era buscado por un contrabandista de armas en el medio oeste, otro por un ex-KGB asesino a sueldo del este de Europa y el último por una muy molesta ex esposa en algún lugar de Brasil. Seguro, toda la experiencia lo hizo un buen profesor de países del mundo, pero la mejor cosa que el profesor Vice trajo a la academia Belka es las aclaraciones a las apuestas anuales sobre qué cara podría asumir en las vacaciones. Todavía no había vuelto como una mujer, pero pensamos que es cuestión de tiempo.

Los profesores tomaron asiento, pero una silla continuó vacía cuando mi madre tomó su lugar en el centro de la larga mesa y dijo.

—Mujeres de la academia Belka, ¿a que vinieron aquí? — preguntó y en ese mismo momento, cada chica de cada mesa (incluso las novatas) dijeron al mismo tiempo:

—Para aprender sus habilidades. Honrar su espada Y guardar sus secretos.

—¿Cuál es la finalidad de su trabajo?

—Por la justicia y la luz.

—¿Cuánto tiempo van a esforzarse?

—Por todos los días de nuestras vidas —una vez términos nos sentamos, pero mi madre permaneció de pie.

—Bienvenidas de vuelta, estudiantes —dijo ella, radiante —. Este va a ser un maravilloso año, Para nuestras novatas —ella se volteó hacia la mesa de las de séptimo grado, quienes parecieron temblar bajo su intensa mirada —. Bienvenidas. Están por comenzar el año más desafiante de sus jóvenes vidas. Les aseguro que no se les habría dado este desafío si no estuvieran listas para soportarlo. Para nuestras antiguas estudiantes, este año podría marcar muchos cambios —miró a sus colegas y pareció considerar algo antes de voltear el rostro hacia nosotras —. Hemos venido a tiempo cuando…

Pero antes de que pudiera terminar, las puertas se abrieron y ni siquiera los tres años de entrenamiento para espía me prepararon para lo que vi. Una mujer caminando en la habitación que podría hacer a James Bond sentirse inseguro y a Indiana jones parecer un hijo de mami, ella llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y una camiseta blanca que quedaba perfectamente con esos pantalones negros y caminaba hacia donde se encontraba mi madre y luego —horror de los horrores para cualquier hija— le guiñó un ojo.

—Pido disculpas por la tardanza —dijo ella y se deslizó en la silla vacía.

Su presencia era tan sorprendente, tan irreal que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando Rio hizo su aparición y se sentó entre Corona y yo.

—¿Problemas, chicas? — ella preguntó cuando Corona no aparto la mirada de ella.

—¿Dónde has estado? — le exigió a Rio.

—Olvida eso — la cortó Caro —. ¿Quién es ella?

Pero para Rio quien ser una espía le salía totalmente natural la miro y le dijo

—creo que ahora lo veremos.

Durante la cena de bienvenida Rio hablo de todo y de nada había pasado seis horas en un jet privado y volvía de Londres Inglaterra y hablaba japonés fluidamente pero si escuchabas atentamente podías notar un ligero asentó. Como la única muchacha Belka no completamente Japonesa en la historia, Rio estaba acostumbrada a ser una excepción a las reglas. Mi mamá había modificado algunas reglas serias cuando una vieja amiga suya quien se había casado con un joven ingles y que trabajaba en la MI6 de Inglaterra llamo para preguntar si su hija podría ser una chica Belka y de esa manera la admisión de Rio había sido el primer acto polémico de Nanoha mamá como la directora (pero no la última)

—Rio, si sabes algo, debes decírnoslo —exigió Corona, aun cuando fuera totalmente inútil pues a Rio chan nadie trata de hacerle hacer algo que no quiera hacer. ¡Yo puedo ser el camaleón y Corona puede ser la siguiente Einstein, pero cuando se trata de obstinación en general, Rio es la mejor espía! Rio chan sonrió con satisfacción y yo supe que probablemente había estado planificando esta escena desde que estaba a mitad de camino (si además de ser obstinada también es bastante teatral). Ella esperó hasta que todos los ojos estuvieran mirándola en silencio y hasta que Corona estuviera a punto de explotar para entonces comer un pedazo de pan y decir despreocupadamente

—Nueva profesora —rasgó el pan por la mitad y poco a poco le untó la mantequilla —. Le dimos a un paseo por Londres esta mañana. Es un antiguo compañero de mi padre.

—¿Nombre? —preguntó Corona, probablemente ya estaba planificado como iba a entrar a la sede de la CIA.

—Harlaown —dijo mirándonos —. Fate t Harlaown.

Ella sonó misteriosamente al James Bond japonés, adolescente y femenino.

Las tres volteamos para mirar a Fate T Harlaown. Alrededor de mí, el pasillo estaba lleno de susurros y risas tontas seguro habría un nuevo rumor corriendo antes de la medianoche.

La siguiente mañana fue una tortura. ¡Tortura absoluta! y esta no es una palabra que uso ligeramente, considerando el negocio de la familia. Cuando Corona nos despertó a las siete, decidimos que podríamos estirarnos durante una hora y saltarnos el desayuno o tirarnos sobre nuestros uniformes y comer como reinas, antes de la conferencia de países del mundo del Profesor Vice a las 8:05. A si que cuando la clases ya había comenzado, el profesor Vice tenía un montón de chicas con ojos delineados, labios con brillo y sus estómagos gruñendo, escuchándole hablar de los disturbios de la guerra civil en países bálticos... Miré mi reloj, para ver cuántos segundos se interponían entre el almuerzo y yo (11.705 segundos para el que quiera saber) cuando la clase hubo terminado, subimos dos tramos de escaleras hasta el cuarto piso para clases de La Cultura y Asimilación de la experiencia con la profesora Shamal que lamentablemente, ese día no incluía té y por fin llego el tercer período. Exploré el interior de mi bolso y encontré una menta muy cuestionable y calculé que si iba a morir de hambre, al menos debería tener aliento a menta-fresco en beneficio de cualquier compañera de clases que forzaran a darme la resucitación cardiopulmonar

Corona tuvo que pasar por la oficina de la profesora Signum para dejar un ensayo adicional de crédito que había escrito durante el verano (sí, ella es de ese tipo chica) así que estaba sola con Rio cuando llegamos a la base de la magnífica escalera que era uno de los tres caminos para llegar a los subpisos, donde nunca antes nos habían permitido entrar. Estábamos de pie delante del espejo de cuerpo entero y nos esforzamos para no parpadear o hacer algo que pudiera confundir el escáner óptico que iba a verificar que éramos estudiantes de segundo año y no estudiantes de primer año que tratan de moverse a hurtadillas a los Subpisos como un desafío. Una luz verde brillo intermitente en los ojos de una pintura detrás de nosotros y el espejo se deslizo, revelando un pequeño elevador que nos llevaría un piso mas abajo hasta el aula de Operaciones Encubierta —y si quieres ser dramático— hacia nuestros destinos.

—Vivio —anuncio Rio chan despacio — estamos dentro.

El elevador nos había traído a un espacio que no perteneció al mismo siglo, mucho menos al mismo edificio, el resto de la mansión Belka esta hecha de piedra y madera, pero la sala donde nos encontrábamos eran de cristal helado y las mesas eran de acero inoxidable, pero la cosa absoluta más extraña sobre el aula de Operaciones Encubierta era que nuestra profesora no estaba en ella. Nos sentamos tranquilamente, comprobando nuestros relojes (sincronizados), era tan tarde y empecé a disgustarme por no haber tomado tiempo para ir a robar algunos dulces del escritorio de Nanoha mamá porque, francamente, una Tic tac de dos años de antigüedad simplemente no satisface el hambre de una chica en crecimiento.

Por fin la profesora Fate entro en el aula de clases cinco minutos tarde y hablando en ingles

—¿Cuál es la capital de Brunei?

—Bandar Seri Begawan — respondió Rio.

—La raíz cuadrada de 97969 es... — preguntó en swahili.

—Trescientos trece —contestó Corona porque, como le gusta recordarnos, las matemáticas son la lengua universal.

—Un dictador dominicano fue asesinado en 1961 —dijo él en portugués — ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Al unísono, todas, dijimos:

—Rafael Trujillo.

—Cierren los ojos. — dijo en árabe:

Hicimos como nos dijo.

—¿De qué color son mis zapatos? —Esta vez habló en japonés e increíblemente, trece chicas Belkas estaban sentadas allí silenciosamente sin una respuesta. —¿Soy diestra o zurda? —preguntó ella, pero no hizo la pausa para una respuesta —. Desde que entré en este espacio que dejado huellas digitales en cinco sitios diferentes. ¡Nómbrenlos! —exigió, pero solo encontró el silencio. —Abran sus ojos —ordeno y cuando hice, la vi sentarse en la esquina de su escritorio —Sí —dijo —. Ustedes son chicas bastante simpáticas e inteligentes. Pero también son un poco estúpidas.

Si nosotras no supiéramos como un hecho científico que la tierra simplemente no puede dejar de moverse, todas habríamos jurado que acababa de pasar.

— Bienvenidas a Operaciones Encubiertas. Soy Fate T Harlaown Nunca he dado clases pero llevo en durante dieciocho años y todavía estoy viva, lo que significa que sé de lo que hablo. Esta no se va a parecer a ninguna de sus otras clases. Damas, voy a prepararlas para lo que pasa — y señaló hacia arriba —. Ahí fuera. Esto no es para todos y por eso voy a hacerlo difícil para ustedes. Impresióneme y el próximo año aquellos elevadores podrían llevarlas un piso más abajo. Pero si tengo incluso la más mínima sospecha de que ustedes no son talentosas en el terreno, entonces voy a salvar sus vidas ahora mismo y ponerlas en Investigación y Operaciones tras una computadora. — no entendía como una voz tan dulce como esa podía generar tanto miedo — Cada persona que comienza en este negocio busca la aventura, pero no me preocupa si se arruinan sus fantasías señoritas, porque si no pueden con la realidad ninguna de ustedes verá jamás el subnivel dos.

Por la esquina de mi ojo, vi que Nove seguía cada palabra, casi salivando con el sonido de ello, porque Nove había estado queriendo hacer daño a alguien durante años así que de manera nada sorprendente, su mano fuerte voló en el aire.

—¿Significa esto que usted nos enseñará armas de fuego, profesora? — grito pero la profesora Harlaown sólo anduvo alrededor del escritorio y dijo:

—En este negocio, si usted necesita un arma, entonces probablemente ya será muy tarde para ustedes y tal vez ellos te entierren con ella... suponiendo que eso es llegar a ser enterrada.

Mi piel tomo un color rojo intenso cuando sentí las lágrimas en mis ojos. Incluso antes de que yo supiera que Fate T. Harlaown me miraba fijamente.

—Los afortunados vuelven a casa, aunque sea en una caja. — Dijo aunque ella no me hubiera mencionado de nombre, sentí a mis compañeras de clase observándome atentas. Todas sabían lo que le pasó a mi familia, que fueron en una misión y nunca más volvieron a casa, pero yo era muy pequeña y no recuerdo nada y desde entonces Nanoha ha sido mi única y verdadera madre. Probablemente nunca se sabrá nada más que esos dos simples hechos.

La gente me llama Camaleón y si vas a una escuela de espías es un buen sobrenombre pero me pregunto qué me hace ser de esa manera, qué me mantiene silenciosa y tranquila cuando Rio está mascullando y Corona está, pues haciendo cosas de Corona. ¿Soy buena pasando inadvertida debido a mi genética de espía o porque yo siempre he sido tímida? O simplemente soy el tipo de chica que la gente preferiría no ver. Fate dio otro paso y mis compañeras retiraron sus miradas igual de rápido todas excepto mis amigas.

—Vuélvanse mejores señoritas o vuelvan muertas.

Una parte de mí quería ir corriendo directamente a la oficina de Nanoha mamá y decirle lo que ella había dicho, que estaba hablando de papá, implicando que había sido su culpa, que no era lo suficientemente bueno. Pero me quedé sentada, posiblemente por el enojo, pero probablemente porque temía, en algún lado de mi interior, que ella tuviera razón y no quería escuchar a mi madre decir eso.

Justo entonces, Caro entró por las puertas de vidrio helado y se paró jadeando enfrente de toda la clase.

—Lo siento —le dijo a la profesora Fate —. Los escáneres no me reconocieron, entonces el elevador me encerró y tuve que escuchar un sermón pre grabado de cinco minutos sobre intentar escaparse fuera de límites y… —su voz se perdió mientras estudiaba la cara de la profesora y su expresión no impresionada, la cual pensé que era un poco hipócrita viniendo de una mujer que había venido cinco minutos tarde.

—No te molestes en tomar un asiento —dijo ella —. Tus compañeras ya se estaban yendo. — Todas miramos nuestros relojes y mostraban exactamente la misma cosa teníamos cuarenta y cinco minutos de tiempo de clase todavía. Unos cuarenta y cinco minutos muy valiosos y nunca gastados.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, la mano de Corona se levanto rápidamente.

— ¿Sí? —dijo Fate que sonaba como alguien con muchas mejores cosas que hacer.

— ¿Hay alguna tarea? —la clase se volvió instantáneamente de shock a irritación. (Nota mental a mi amiga nunca hagas esa pregunta en una clase llena de chicas con cinturón negro en karate).

—Sí —dijo Fate, sosteniendo la puerta en la señal universal de salgan de aquí —Noten cosas.

Camine rápidamente por pasillo hacia el elevador que me había traído allí y escuché a mis compañeras caminando en la dirección opuesta hacia el elevador más cercano a nuestras habitaciones. Después de lo que había pasado, estaba feliz de escuchar sus pasos yendo en la otra dirección, pero no me sorprendí cuando Rio vino a pararse a mi lado me pregunte donde estaría Corona.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó, porque ese es el trabajo de una mejor amiga.

—Sí — mentí, porque ese es el trabajo de los espías.

Entramos en el elevador hasta el primer piso y mientras las puertas se habrían, estaba considerando seriamente ir a ver a mi mamá y no solo por los dulces pero cuando apenas había dado un paso en el corredor escuche a alguien gritar:

— ¡Vivio Takamachi!

La profesora Signum corría apresurada por el pasillo y yo no me podía imaginar lo que pudiera hacer a esa fina mujer hablar de esa manera cuando una luz roja empezó a girar y una ruidosa alarma nos perforó los oídos.

―CÓDIGO ROJO. CÓDIGO ROJO. CÓDIGO ROJO

—¡ Vivio Takamachi! —exclamó de nuevo la profesora tomando a Rio chan y a mí por nuestros brazos —. Tu madre te necesita. ¡AHORA!

Al instante, los pasillos fueron del vacío al desbordamiento, las chicas corrían, los empleados se apresuraban y las luces rojas parpadeaban encendiéndose y apagándose continuamente. Un estante de trofeos giró, enviando las placas y cintas conmemorando a los ganadores en el combate anual cuerpo a cuerpo y las competencias de descifrar códigos en equipos, al compartimento oculto tras la pared; dejando una fila de premios de natación y concursos de debate en su lugar.

Por encima de nosotros, en el piso superior del vestíbulo de entrada, tres emblemas color oro y borgoña cuyos lemas eran Aprenda Las Habilidades, Honre La Espada y Mantenga Los Secretos milagrosamente se enrollaron y se sustituyeron por carteles hechos a mano para apoyar a una persona llamada Issis como presidenta del Consejo Estudiantil.

Signum san nos arrastró hacia arriba de la amplia escalera al mismo tiempo en que un grupo de novatos corrían hacia abajo, chillando lo más alto que les permitían sus pulmones. Recordé que aquellas sirenas sonaron como la primera vez que las escuché. No era de extrañar que las chicas actuaran como si fuera el fin del mundo. Signum gritó: "¡Chicas!" y las calló al instante ella se apartó un par de mechones de su cabello rosado y dijo — "¡compostura!"

Pasamos junto a la espada Belka que se deslizó suavemente dentro de la bóveda debajo de la vitrina y fue reemplazado por el busto de un hombre con enormes orejas que supuestamente fue el primer director de la escuela. La escuela entera estaba en un estado de caos organizado y Rio y yo compartimos una mirada inquisitiva, no se suponía que estuviéramos abajo, ayudando a las otras chicas de segundo año a comprobar el nivel principal por cualquier cosa relacionada con el espionaje que alguien podría haber dejado por ahí, pero Signum nos miro y nos dijo: "¡chicas, dense prisa!". Ella sonó menos como la profesora que nosotras conocíamos y más como la mujer que sin ayuda de nadie había sacado una ametralladora Nazi Durante el Día-D.

Al final de la Sala de la Historia, mi madre estaba apoyada contra las puertas dobles de su oficina, dejando caer caramelos en su boca con calma, como si ella esperara para recogerme de la práctica de fútbol, actuando como si ello fuera solamente un día ordinario.

—Gracias por traerlas Signum. — le dijo y las tres entramos a la oficina su cabello largo y cobrizo cayó sobre el hombro de su traje. Se cepilló un mechón de su flequillo, a veces estoy seriamente agradecida de que vivimos el noventa por ciento de nuestras vidas dentro de la mansión, Porque siempre que salimos, debo soportar ver a hombres babear sobre mi mamá

― "Vivio, Rio chan" ― Dentro de su oficina, gracias a sus paredes a prueba de sonido, el caos del resto de la escuela se desvaneció por completo y mientras hablábamos giraba para ocultar tomos como Venenos a Través de los Años y la Guía Preparatoriana para una Muerte Honorable, reemplazándolos con una gran variedad de volúmenes como Educación del Grado Superior y Educación Privada Mensual. Había una foto sobre su escritorio de nosotras dos abrazadas y sonriendo durante las vacaciones en Rusia y yo la estaba mirando cuando el Kremlin del fondo fue sustituido por el Castillo de La Cenicienta en Disney World.

― "Papel de foto holográfico, radio-sintetizado" ― dijo Nanoha mamá, cuando vio mi boca abierta ―"El Dr. Scrya experimentó bastante en su laboratorio durante el verano. ¿Tienen hambre?" ― Ella extendió su mano llena de dulces hacia nosotras y recordé mi estomago vacío así que tome algunos, por que por alguna razón creo que los necesitare.

―Chicas, las necesito para que hagan de guías turísticas. Para nuestros invitados sorpresa — dijo mi madre.

―"Pero... ¡somos de segundo año!" ― exclamó Rio, como si mi madre misteriosamente lo hubiera olvidado.

― "Los de tercer año comenzaron su semestre con tácticas interrogatorias, por lo que todos están bajo la influencia de sodio pentotal en este momento y los de cuarto año están siendo equipados con sus lentes de contacto de visión nocturna y ellos se tardarán por lo menos dos horas. Este es el momento menos adecuado, pero el Código Rojo existe por una razón. No sabemos cuándo va a suceder y bueno, uno está pasando ahora. "¿Qué dicen?" ¿Podrías echarnos una mano?― Me preguntó mamá sonriendo.

Hay tres cosas que tienes que ser para que una persona aparezca sin ser invitada sobre el umbral de la Academia Belka: persistente, poderosa y debe ser rechazado por cada Escuela en el país antes de que usted en realidad crea que conducir todo el camino a Uminari, con la esperanza de que una visita en persona cambiara las cosas, después de todo los discursos de "Nosotros no aceptamos solicitudes en este momento" que ellos obtienen todas las veces que llaman o escriben son muy efectivos.

Es por eso que Rio y yo estábamos de pie sobre los escalones, esperando la limusina negra, que traía a la familia Zwei hacia la escuela. Ellos eran la clase de personas que no son fácilmente rechazados y aprendimos hace mucho tiempo que el mejor lugar para ocultarse está a simple vista, de modo que Rio chan y yo estábamos allí para darles la bienvenida a la Academia Belka para Jóvenes Excepcionales y nuestra misión: asegurarnos de que nunca sepan qué tan excepcionales realmente somos.

El hombre que salió de la limusina llevaba una chaqueta gris y corbata intensa y la mujer lucía como la heredera de cosméticos que en realidad es.

― "Ministro" ― dijo Rio estirando su mano hacia el hombre ― "Bienvenido a la Academia Belka. Es un honor tenerle con nosotros hoy. Pensé que ella estaba actuando demasiado formal hasta que el Ministro sonrió diciendo

― "Gracias. Es maravilloso estar aquí, " ― como si él no comprendiera que ella no podía votar.

―"mi nombre es Rio y ella es Vivio Takamachi― El ministro me echó un vistazo y miró rápidamente a Rio, que parecía una perfecta imitación del modelo de una educación de élite. ―"estamos felices de mostrarle a usted y…" ― fue ahí cuando Rio chan y yo nos percatamos de que su hija no había aparecido. Pero justo entonces, una bota de combate negro salió de la limusina.

Las piernas de Reinforce Zwei eran largar y atléticas, sus ropas, estilo punk rebelde y su corte de cabello le daba un aspecto peligroso. Si Reinforce Zwei, no podría sobrevivir en una escuela secundaria, entonces alguien como yo probablemente sería comida viva.

―Nosotras…― tartamudeé, porque tal vez soy un as en preparar venenos, pero buena para hablar en público ¡para nada! ―Estamos realmente felices de tenerte acá.

― ¿Entonces por qué nos mantuvieron aquí afuera durante más de una hora? ―dijo su madre.

―espero que no le moleste nuestro protocolo estándar para personas que vienen sin cita― dijo Rio adueñándose de la situación ―La seguridad es una de las principales preocupaciones aquí en la Academia Belka. Si su hija va a quedarse aquí, ustedes esperarían el mismo nivel de protección. Pero la señora parecía querer reclamar cuando su esposo intervino.

―Nosotros debemos tomar un avión en una hora para ir a Estados Unidos y simplemente no nos pudimos resistir el traer a nuestra Rein para una visita― Él le envió a su esposa una mirada de esta es nuestra última oportunidad, no lo arruines y luego agregó ―Y la seguridad es sumamente impresionante.

"usted no tiene ni la menor idea" pensé cuando Rio chan abrió las puertas principales y les dio la bienvenida. Rio y yo tomamos asiento en la oficina de Mamá cuando ella dijo su típico discurso de la historia de la escuela. Realmente, no está tan alejada de la verdad, simplemente resumida. En gran parte.

―Nosotros tenemos a graduados trabajando en todo el mundo, ― dijo mamá y yo pensé, si, como espías. ―Nosotros nos especializamos en idiomas, matemáticas, ciencias y cultura. Nuestros graduados nos han dicho que todas estas cosas son las que han sido más necesarias en sus vidas. ― Como espías. ―Por admitir sólo a jóvenes chicas, nuestras estudiantes desarrollan un sentido de fortalecimiento, que les permite ser altamente exitosas ― Como espías y Justamente cuando comenzaba a disfrutar mi pequeño juego mamá se giró hacia nosotras y dijo.

―Rion, ¿porque tú y Vivio no le enseñan a Rein los alrededores? ― Y yo sabía que era hora del espectáculo, sólo íbamos por la mitad del curso de Operaciones Encubiertas y ahora ¡nosotras ya estábamos en una misión! ¿Cómo se supone que iba yo a saber cómo actuar?

Seguro, si Rein quería conjugar verbos en chino o romper códigos KGB, yo estaba perfectamente entrenada, pero nuestra misión era actuar normalmente, ¡y eso era algo que yo estaba totalmente no cualificada para hacer! Afortunadamente, a Rio chan le encantaba simplemente actuar.

―ministro ― dijo esta tomando su mano ―ha sido un honor conocerlo señor y a usted también, Madame.

Rein no soportó mas y agitando su ultra pequeña minifalda, pasó por la puerta y entró en el Hall de Historia sin siquiera mirar a sus padres y se apoyó en contra de una vitrina, que normalmente documentaba la historia de la máscara de gas, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

―Tienes que apagar eso ― dijo Rio, En la Academia Belka valoramos el personal sano y seguro.

Rein miró a Rio chan como si ella estuviera hablando en chino y cuando me asegure de que ella no lo haría dije.

―Sin fumar― camine hacia el contenedor de reciclaje de la parte superior de la escalera y tomé una lata de aluminio y la sostuve hacia ella quien solo me dio una mirada de "yo solo voy a botar el cigarrillo cuando tú me fuerces", claro que podría hacerlo, pero se supone que ella no supiera eso. ―Bien ― dije y me giré para irme. ―Cáncer pulmonar.

Pero Rio le lanzó una mirada penetrante y a diferencia de mí, ella realmente lucía como si fuera capaz de arrojarla al piso y entonces nuestra invitada dejó el cigarrillo dentro de la lata vacía y me siguió escalera abajo al mismo tiempo que una ola de chicas empujaba pasándonos.

― "Es la hora del almuerzo" ― le expliqué, dándome cuenta de que los dulces que mamá me dio se habían reunido con el Tic Tac en mi estómago y trataban de convencerme de que les gustaría alguna compañía. ― "Podemos ir a comer si quieres…"

― "¡No lo creo!" ― gritó, rodando sus ojos Rein nos estudió con escepticismo y agregó ― "La comida es tan de ayer"

Pero desafortunadamente para mi esa fue la última vez que comí algo.

Llegamos al vestíbulo y le dije: "Este es el Gran Hall", lo dije porque pensé que sonaba apropiado para un recorrido de la escuela, pero Rein actuó como si yo no estuviera allí y se giro hacia Rio chan y dijo:

―¿Así que todo el mundo lleva esos uniformes?"

Pero Rio solo tocó su falda a cuadros azul y dijo

―incluso los usamos durante la clase de educación física.

"Esa fue buena", pensé, viendo el horror en la cara de Rein mientras que Rio dio un paso hacia el corredor este y dijo

―Aquí tenemos la biblioteca… ― Pero Rein se dirigió hacia otro pasillo.

― ¿Qué hay aquí abajo?" ― dijo pasando aulas y pasillos ocultos con cada paso. Rio chan y yo corrimos para mantenernos cerca de ella e intentar desviarla del camino cuando Rein se detuvo de pronto y sacó un teléfono celular y procedió a hacer una llamada en frente de nosotras sin siquiera un discúlpame. (¡Qué descortés!)

La broma se le devolvió, sin embargo, después de marcar el número, ella sostuvo el teléfono con desconcierto y entonces trate de sonar amable al decirle.

―Sí, los teléfonos celulares no funcionan aquí. (VERDADERO)

―"Estamos muy lejos de una torre," ― agregó Rio (FALSO)

―¿No funcionan los teléfonos celulares?" ― dijo Rein, como si le acabáramos de decir que todos los estudiantes estaban obligados a afeitarse la cabeza y vivir a pan y agua. ― "Eso es todo, estoy fuera de aquí. ― Y entonces se dio la vuelta y dirigió de nuevo hacia la oficina de mi madre.

Al menos ella pensó que era el camino hacia la oficina de mi madre pero estaba a punto de ir las puertas que conducen al Departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo en el sótano. Yo estaba casi segura de que el Dr. Scrya tendría todo en forma de Código Rojo, pero como costumbre de los científicos locos de todas partes, el Dr. Scrya tenía una tendencia a ser propenso a los accidentes y cuando doblamos la esquina efectivamente, vimos al Sr. Griffith, quien era la principal autoridad mundial en cifrado de datos; pero justo ahora no se veía como un mega-genio si no como un alcohólico. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre y lagrimeaba, su rostro era pálido y estaba totalmente tropezando y arrastrando las palabras al decir.

― ¡Hola!

Rein lo miró con repugnancia, lo que fue una cosa realmente buena, porque de esa manera no se dio cuenta de la espesa niebla de humo de color púrpura que se filtraba por debajo de las puertas que conducían hacia la escalera detrás de él. La Profesora Shamal estaba metiendo toallas en las grietas, pero cada vez que ella se acercaba a la niebla púrpura se ponía a estornudar incontrolablemente. Ella pateo toalla con el pie hasta que El Dr. Scrya apareció con un rollo de cinta adhesiva y comenzó a tratar de sellar las grietas alrededor de las puertas. (Para que quieres tecnología superespía si tienes cinta adhesiva) El Sr. Griffith se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, tal vez porque la cosa morada se había metido con su sentido del equilibrio o tal vez porque estaba tratando de bloquear la visión de Rein.

— Entiendo que usted es una estudiante potencial — dijo este pero justo entonces el Dr. Scrya se desmayo en el piso totalmente frío y el humo púrpura estaba aumentando y espesándose.

Rio chan y yo nos miramos esto seriamente ¡NO ES BUENO! Shamal arrastró al Dr. Yuno hacia una silla y comenzó a rodarlo lejos, pero yo no tenía ni idea de qué hacer. Rio agarró un brazo de Rein.

— "Vamos, Rein. Sé que a corto ― Pero Rein sólo arrancó su brazo fuera del agarre de Rio y dijo:

— "No metoques, PX*." (Sí, así es ella llamó a Rio chan la palabra con P, para quienes aun no saben de a cual palabra me refiero lo siento estoy segura de que mamá no me dejara ponerla en un informe).

Ahora aquí es donde todo el asunto de Escuela Privada pone a la chica en desventaja. Pues MTV nos ha hecho creer que esa palabra, se ha convertido en un término de cariño o jerga entre iguales, pero sobre todo sigo pensando en ella como el insulto que es. En resumen o Reinforce nos odia o nos respetaba y cuando miré a Rio chan supe que ella le apostaba a la primera pues dio un paso adelante, borrando su personalidad de colegiala feliz y poniendo su cara de superespía.

"DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTO NO ES BUENO"; pensé de nuevo, pero alguien por fin apareció en mi visión periférica. Comenzaba a preguntarme si la única razón por la que pensamos que la señorita Fate T Harlaown era sexy fue porque solo la habíamos estado clasificando a través de las de las chicas de la escuela; pero cuando Reinforce Zwei la vio dejo perfectamente claro que, incluso más allá de los muros de la Academia Belka, Fate T Harlaown era hermosa y ella ni siquiera sabía que era una espía.

— Hola— Era exactamente lo mismo que el Sr. Griffith había dicho —"Bienvenida a la Academia Belka. Espero que esté considerando unirse a nosotros"— pero estoy bastante segura de que Rein, Rio chan y yo todo lo que oímos fue: Creo que ere la mujer más preciosa del planeta y me sentiría muy honrada si tú fueses la mujer que diera a luz a mis hijos.

— ¿Estás disfrutando de tu recorrido?" — Preguntó, pero Rein sólo bateó sus pestañas de una manera totalmente seductora que no iba con sus botas de combate y aunque tal vez fue efecto de la nube de humo púrpura flotando sobre nosotros, pensé que yo podría vomitar en cualquier momento — ¿Tienes un segundo? — Preguntó la Profesora Harlaown, pero no esperó por su respuesta y dijo — "Hay algo en el segundo piso que me gustaría mostrarte.

Le indicó un camino hacia una escalera de piedra circular hasta donde los vitrales del segundo piso se levantaban y coloreaban la luz que aterrizó en la camisa blanca de la profesora Harlaown mientras subíamos. Cuando llegamos a la segunda planta, extendió sus brazos hacia la imponente vista inundada en un caleidoscopio de color y aunque siempre había pasado por allí para llegar a clases jamás me había fijado que era tan hermoso.

Oí al profesor de nuevo y –Comunicado de Asuntos– me acababa de dar cuenta que tuvimos nuestra primera prueba Operaciones encubiertas y habíamos fracasado.

Ella caminó todo el pasillo del Hall de Historia antes de perderse y cuando Rein la vio irse murmuró:

—¿Quién era ella? — Fue la primera cosa entusiasta que había dicho desde que se arrastró fuera de la limusina.

—Es una nueva maestra — respondió Rio chan.

—Sí — se burló Rein —Si tú lo dices. — Pero Rio que no había olvidado el incidente de la palabra, dio media vuelta y dijo

— Yo lo digo.

—Permítanme establecer esto para ustedes — dijo Rein, como si fuera un gran favor. — En el mejor de los casos: todas las chicas se van a idiotizar con ella y perderán la concentración, que estoy segura es muy importante en la Academia Belka — dijo con reverencia burlona. — En el peor de los casos: ella es un caso de conducta inapropiada en busca de un lugar para pasar el rato porque, vamos las únicas personas que enseñan en estos lugares son fenómenos y ñoños y cuando tienes una directora que luce como eso —señaló a mi madre con todos sus encantos, que estaba hablando con sus padres a diez metros de distancia — es fácil de ver que el señorita Bombón fue contratada para eso".

— "¿Qué?" — Le pregunté, sin comprender.

— "Tú eres la chica Belka — se burló de nuevo. —Si tú no puedes darte cuenta, entonces ¿quién soy yo para decirte?

Pensé en mi madre, mi hermosa madre, que le había dado recientemente un guiño a mi sexi maestra de Operaciones encubiertas y pensé: que no volvería a comer de nuevo.

_NT:*__Aka Spies: término dado por Fritz Lang (director de cine Alemán) a los espías que mataban silenciosamente por asuntos del gobierno._

_*El término__**día D**__(traducción del__inglés__D-Day__) lo utilizan genéricamente los__militares para indicar el día en que se debe iniciar un ataque o una operación de combate._

_*El__**Kremlin de Moscú**__es un conjunto de fortificaciones y de edificios civiles y religiosos situado en el corazón de__Moscú._

_*__ Pentotal: __Es una droga muy fuerte que anula la voluntad de quien la ingiere. Se le ha llamado el suero de la verdad porque así confiesan los crímenes que cometieron y los que no también._


	2. Viviendo con el enemigo

**Capitulo 2: Viviendo con el enemigo.**

Existen muchas cosas excelentes que tres chicas pueden compartir en una suite de cuatro. En primer lugar, obviamente es el espacio en el armario, seguido del espacio en los estantes y por ultimo el hecho de que tenemos una esquina entera de la habitación dedicada a sillones suaves relleno de bolitas. Era una situación ventajosa, pero realmente no creo que ninguna de nosotras haya apreciado lo que teníamos hasta que dos chicos del Departamento de Mantenimiento llamaran a la puerta y preguntaran que en dónde queríamos la cama extra. Solo señalamos una esquina y luego las tres hicimos una fila hacia el segundo piso.

―Adelante, chicas— grito mi madre tan pronto como ingresamos al Hall de historia, me pregunto como pudo habernos visto, a pesar de que yo había crecido con ella, a veces sus instintos de superespía me asustan. ―Las estaba esperando— permítanme decirles que había en un discurso dócil, pero tan pronto como vi la silueta de mi madre en el marco de la puerta, se me olvidó. Por suerte, Rio chan nunca tuvo ese problema.

―Discúlpeme, directora Takamachi— dijo ―pero ¿sabe por qué el Departamento de Mantenimiento ha metido otra cama en nuestra habitación?

Nanoha mamá solo cruzo los brazos y miro a rio chan con una sonrisa.

―Bueno si, Rio. Yo lo sé.

― ¿Puede compartir esa información con nosotras es algo que necesitamos saber?

Mamá sólo dio un paso e hizo un gesto para que la siguiéramos.

―Vamos a dar un paseo — dijo y supe de inmediato que algo estaba mal, así que seguí sus pasos, bajando a través de la gran escalera.

―¿Qué sucedió mamá? ¿Chantaje? El Ministro debe de tener algo que ver…

―Vivio — dijo mamá, tratando de callarme.

―¿Esta en el Comité de Servicios Armados? ¿Es una cosa de financiación?, porque podríamos empezar a cobrar matrícula, tu…

―Vivio cariño, simplemente camina—Hice lo que me dijo, pero yo seguía sin cerrar mi boca.

―Ella no va a durar. Podemos deshacernos de ella…

―Vivio takamachi— dijo mamá con voz de madre, manteniendo sus manos en sus bolsillos traseros. ― ¡Suficiente!

Me quedé inmóvil, mientras le pasaba el sobre de Manila que había estado llevando a Corona y dijo.

―Esas son las calificaciones de las pruebas de su nueva compañera de cuarto

Lo admito, eran buenas. No como las de Corona chan ni nada pero eran de las mejores. Doblamos hacia un pasillo de piedra, haciendo eco con nuestros pies.

―Así que las pruebas se ven bien— dije ―Así que…

Mamá se detuvo de repente y nosotras casi le pasamos por encima.

―Yo no tomo las decisiones a través de ti ¿O lo hago, Vivio? — dijo sonriendo y la vergüenza fluyó dentro de mí, pero mamá ya había cambiado su atención a Rio. ― Y sé que hago decisiones controversiales de vez en cuando ¿O es que no puedo, Rio chan? ―En esto, todas recordamos cómo rio llegó a nosotras y con esto ella se quedó callada ―Y Corona — Mamá cambió su mirada por última vez. — ¿Crees que deberíamos admitir solo a chicas que provengan de familias de espías?

Eso fue todo nos dio a entender y cuando cruzo los brazo de nuevo dijo

―la señorita Rein traerá un nivel de diversidad muy necesario para la Academia Belka. Ella tiene conexiones familiares que le permitirán entrar a algunas sociedades fuera del alcance para la mayoría. Tiene un intelecto que no ha utilizado. Y… ella tiene de cualidad la calidad.

¿Calidad? Sí claro calidad de esnobismo, elitismo y el fascismo. Empecé a pensar decirle a mi mamá sobre de lo que pasó con la palabra P o para señalar que lo del Código Rojo era para entrevistas falsas, no para verdaderas. Pero luego miré a la mujer quien me había educado y quien, se rumora, había persuadido amablemente a un Dignatario Ruso meterse dentro de un vestido y llevar una pelota de playa llena de nitrógeno liquido debajo de la blusa como una mujer embarazada y sabía que había sido suficiente fuego, incluso con Rio y Corona de mi lado.

―Y si eso no es suficientemente…— continúo Nanoha mamá volvió su mirada hacia un antiguo tapiz de terciopelo que colgaba en el centro del largo muro de piedra.

Por supuesto yo lo había visto antes. Si una chica quisiera quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo, podría localizar el árbol genealógico de la familia Belka en el tapiz, que pasaba a través de once generaciones. Pero si una chica tuviera mejores cosas que hacer, podría pasar detrás del tapiz y girar el escudo de la escuela en la pared para luego deslizarse a través de puerta secreta que se abría. (Simplemente digamos que yo soy el segundo tipo de chica).

―¿Qué tiene esto que ver con…?— empecé, pero el Oh, dios mío de Corona me corto.

Seguí el delgado dedo de mi amiga por la línea en la parte inferior del tapiz. Yo nunca supe que la heredera del santo rey se había casado y tampoco que había tenido un hijo. Yo ni había soñado que el apellido del hijo era Zwei.

―Si Reinforce Zwei quiere venir aquí— dijo mamá ―Vamos a encontrar un lugar para ella. ― Se dio la vuelta y empezó a irse, pero Corona la llamó antes de que se fuera

―Pero, Directora, ¿Cómo va ella a… ya sabe… ponerse al día?

Mamá consideró que esta era una pregunta justa, por que doblo las manos y dijo:

― admito que, académicamente, la señorita Rein estará por detrás que el resto de los de segundo año. Por esa razón, ella tomará muchos de sus cursos con nuestros estudiantes más jóvenes.

Rio chan me sonrió, pero incluso el pensamiento de que las piernas de supermodelo de Rein se pasearan alrededor de una clase llena de novatos no cambia el hecho de que dos tipos con cabezas calvas (que pueden o no tener un precio considerando a que se dedica nuestra escuela) estuvieran haciendo espacio para ella en nuestra suite en este momento. La pregunta que se leía en el rostro de mi madre era si nosotras le haríamos espacio a ella en nuestras vidas. Miré a mis mejores amigas, sabiendo que nuestra misión era aceptarlo, teníamos trabajar con Reinforce. La chica buena dentro de mí sabía que al menos deberíamos tratar de ayudarla a encajar. El espía en mí sabía que me habían dado una misión y la hija en mí sabía que no había otra opción

— ¿Cuándo empieza? — le pregunté.

―el lunes.

* * *

Ese domingo por la noche me reuní con mamá en su oficina para comer. Nosotras teníamos una sola regla sobre la cena de los domingos: mamá tenía que hacerla por sí misma, lo que es agradable y todo, pero no exactamente bueno para mi digestión. (Mi abuela siempre decía que la cualidad más letal que mamá tenía, era cocinar). Al mismo tiempo, bajo nosotras, mis amigas estaban cenando los más finos alimentos que un chef cinco estrellas podría ofrecer; pero mientras mamá se paseaba alrededor en una camiseta, viéndose como una adolescente, yo no habría tratado de cambiar de lugar con ellos ni por toda la crème brûlée del mundo.

Cuando llegue por primera vez a la Academia Belka, me sentía culpable por ser capaz de ver a mi madre todos los días, cuando mis compañeras tenían que pasar meses enteros sin sus padres. Finalmente, deje de sentirme mal por ello después de todo, mamá y yo no tenemos veranos juntas, pero principalmente porque nosotras no tenemos un papá.

―Entonces, ¿Cómo va la escuela? — Ella siempre me preguntaba, como si no lo supiera, tal vez como todos los buenos operativos, ella quería oír todas las versiones de la historia antes de crear una idea en su mente.

―Bien.

― ¿Cómo estas con Operaciones encubierta? — preguntó mi madre, pero sabía que ahí estaba la directora en alguna parte.

―ella sabe de mis padres.

No se de dónde vino la frase, ni por qué lo dije. Había pasado seis días temiendo la llegada de Rein a nuestras vida que se me había olvidado por completo, pero aun a si las palabras salieron de mi boca, La estudié deseando que la profesora Harlaown hubiera cubierto Lenguaje de lectura Corporal esa semana en vez de Vigilancia Básica.

―Hay gente en este mundo Vivio, gente como la profesora Harlaown que van a saber que pasó con ellos. Es su trabajo saber que pasó y espero que algún día te acostumbres a la mirada de la gente mientras ellos juntan los cabos y después intentan decidir si mencionarlo o no. ¿Estoy en lo correcto al asumir que la profesora Harlaown lo mencionó?

―Un poco

― ¿Y, cómo lo manejaste?

Yo no había gritado y no había llorado, por lo que le dije a mi madre

―Bien, supongo.

―Bien. — repitió ella acariciando mi cabello y me pregunté por enésima vez sí tenía un par de manos para el trabajo y otro para momentos como este. ―Estoy orgullosa de ti, cada vez se pondrá más fácil te lo prometo.

Mi mamá es la mejor espía que conozco y por eso, le creí.

Cuando nos despertamos a la mañana siguiente, recordé que era lunes pero olvide completamente que era El Lunes. Es por eso que me detuve en seco en el camino para tomar el desayuno cuando escuché la poderosa voz de Signum decir.

― ¡Vivio Takamachi! Voy a necesitar que usted y sus compañeras me sigan por favor. Rio y Corona debían de lucir tan perdidas como yo me sentía porque la profesora Signum dijo

―Su nueva compañera de habitación ha llegado.

La seguimos por las escaleras, pensé que sólo estarían en la oficina mamá y Rein y que los padres de ella ya se habrían marchado (lo cual hicieron) Pero cuando Signum atravesó la puerta vi que la profesora Harlaown y Arf una niña de primer año compartían el sofá de cuero. La profesora se veía completamente aburrida, casi sentí pena por ella, Arf en cambio estaba posada sobre el borde del sofá, entusiasmada y la invitada de honor estaba sentada encima del escritorio de mi madre, llevando el uniforme, pero viéndose como una supermodelo. Ni siquiera se volteó cuando entramos.

―Como iba diciendo, Rein chan — dijo Nanoha mamá, una vez que Corona, Rio y yo no sentamos en el asiento de la ventana en el lado opuesto de la sala mientras que Signum se recostaba en los estantes ―Espero que sea feliz aquí en la Academia Belka.

―¡Bah..! — Estoy casi segura que eso se traduce en: Dígale a alguien que le importe, porque he escuchado todo eso antes y usted sólo lo dice por que mi padre le firmó un gran cheque. (Pero es solo una suposición)

―Reinforce, aquí veo que pasó un semestre en La Academia Triad

―Sí — dijo ella

―Y luego un año completo en la Casa Wellington. Dos meses en Ingalls. Ooh, justo una semana en el Instituto Wilder.

―¿Y cuál es el punto? — preguntó Rein con un tono de voz afilado, justo como el abrecartas en forma de daga que la profesora Harlaown giraba entre sus dedos distraídamente.

―Usted ha visto muchas escuelas diferentes.

―Yo diría que no hay nada especial en…— replicó ella pero las palabras no habían terminado de salir de su boca cuando la daga pasó a través del aire, a no más de un pie lejos de su platina cabellera, volando desde la mano de la profesora Harlaown directamente hacia la cabeza de Signum san. Todo sucedió tan rápido, en un segundo Rein hablaba de cómo todas las escuelas preparatorias son lo mismo y en el otro Signum agarró una copia de La Guerra y La Paz de la estantería detrás de ella y la sostuvo a centímetros de su cara justo cuando la daga atravesó la tapa de cuero clavándose en el libro. Entonces mi mamá se inclino sobre su escritorio y dijo:

―Creo que aquí encontraras algunas cosas que enseñamos que en tus otras escuelas no ofrecen.

―Qué…— Rein tartamudeó. ―Qué… qué… ¿Está usted loca?

Ahí fue cuando Nanoha mamá se introdujo en la historia de la escuela una vez más pero la versión no resumida comenzando con la heredera del santo rey y fundadora de la Academia Belka y luego contando curiosidades, por ejemplo cómo una chica Belka puede dar manicuras arreglándoselas para no dejar ni dos huellas digitales y algunas de nuestras creaciones más provechosas. (La cinta de aislar no se inventa así misma, ya sabes). Cuando Nanoha mamá terminó, Rio chan dijo

―Bienvenida a la escuela de espías — en su acento real en lugar del acento geográficamente neutro, que es todo lo que Rein tenía que oír hasta entonces y yo diría que ella estaba a punto de sufrir una sobrecarga de información seria, que por supuesto, no era ayudada por Arf.

―Rein, sé que esto va a ser un gran ajuste para ti, pero por eso es que mi

Madre, que es uno de los administradores de la academia Belka me ha animado a ayudarla a través de…

―Gracias, Arf— dijo mamá, cortándola completamente. ―Tal vez yo pueda poner las cosas un poco más claras— Nanoha mamá buscó en su bolsillo y sacó algo que lucía como una polvera de plata común. Abrió la tapa y toco el espejo con su dedo índice. Vi una pequeña luz escaneando su huella digital y cuando cerró la tapa nuevamente, el mundo alrededor de Reinforce, cambió en su totalidad, pues el código rojo ahora se estaba revirtiendo. Los estantes habían estado mal colocados por una semana, pero ahora giraban alrededor para mostrar su verdadero lado.

Disney World desapareció de la foto en el escritorio de mamá y Corona dijo en portugués:

― ¿ela vai vomitar? — pero tuve que mover mi cabeza en un gesto, por que sinceramente no sabía si Reinforce iba o no a vomitar. Cuando todo dejo de dar vueltas (literariamente) Rein fue rodeada por todos los secretos encubiertos de mas de cien años, pero ella no se percataba de eso. En cambio, gritó:

―¡Ustedes son psicópatas! — y se escapó hacia a la puerta. Pero por desgracia, Fate T Harlaown, dio un paso frente a ella.

―¡Fuera de mi camino! — le exigió Rein.

―Lo siento— dijo la profesora. ―No creo que la directora haya terminado.

―Rein cariño —la voz de mi mamá estaba en calma y llena de razón. ―Sé que esto debe ser una gran sorpresa para ti. Pero esto es realmente una escuela para jóvenes excepcionales. Nuestras clases son difíciles y nuestro plan de estudio es único. Pero puedes usar lo que aprenda aquí en cualquier parte del mundo. De forma en que lo creas más conveniente. — Los ojos de Nanoha mamá se estrecharon y su voz se endureció cuando dijo ―si se queda.

Cuando mamá tomó un paso adelante yo sabia que ya no estaba hablando como una administradora; estaba hablando como una madre.

―Si te quieres ir, Rein, podemos hacer que olvides esto, será como si nunca hubiera pasado y cuando te despiertes mañana, será un sueño que no recordaras y tendrás una experiencia escolar muy triste en tu expediente. Pero sin importar su decisión, hay una sola cosa que usted tiene que entender — Mamá se acercó y Rein pregunto: ―¿Qué?

―Nadie sabrá nunca lo que ha visto y oído hoy aquí. — Rein todavía miraba la daga y mi mamá no tenia a mano una copia de La guerra y La paz, pero sin darle importancia mama continuo ―Sobre todos sus padres.

Y justo cuando yo había pensado que no volvería a ver a Reinforce, ella sonrió…

En la tercera semana de colegio, mi mochila era más pesada que yo (bueno, puede que no más que yo, pero sí más que Corona), había tenido una montaña de deberes y el aviso del Gran Salón anunciaba que todos nosotros practicaríamos mejor nuestro francés si intentábamos hablarlo en el almuerzo.

Además, era un trabajo casi a tiempo completo conservar los rumores separados de los hechos reales. (No es sorpresa para nadie que esto sea lo único de que se hable)

Los rumores sobre Reinforce cubrían desde que fue echada a patadas de su anterior colegio ya que se rumoreaba que estaba embarazada del director. RUMOR TOTAL. Hasta que durante su primera clase de educación física pateó a una alumna de séptimo tan fuerte que estuvo inconsciente durante una hora. TOTAL REALIDAD. (Y también la razón por la que Rein ahora ve educación física con los de octavo.) Rein le dijo a una chica de séptimo grado que sus gafas hacían que su cara parezca gorda, a un señor mayor que su pelo parecía una peluca (que si lo era) y a la profesora Shamal que debería intentar usar un control para que sus pantimedias se mantengan arriba. REALIDAD. REALIDAD. REALIDAD.

A medida que caminábamos entre el salón de té de Shamal y el ascensor que bajaba al sub nivel uno, Vita me dijo por décima vez

―Vivio, ni siquiera tienes que robar los archivos…sólo toma un poco

―¡Vita chan! —Dije con los dientes apretados. Luego susurré, porque un pasillo abarrotado de futuros espías no era el mejor lugar para tener una conversación encubierta.

―No voy a robar el registro de permanencia de Rein sólo para saber si realmente incendió el gimnasio del último colegio.

―Tómalo prestado— me recordó Vita. ― sólo será una mirada, lo prometo.

―¡No! — dije otra vez, mientras volteábamos hacia el pequeño y oscuro pasillo y vi a Corona de pie, mirando el espejo que oculta el ascensor, como si no reconociera su propio reflejo ―¿hay algo malo…?— le pregunte y entonces vi el pequeño trozo de papel amarillo —¿Qué? ¿Está fuera de servicio o…?

Y luego leí el trozo de papel.

ESTUDIANTE DE SEGUNDO AÑO CLASE CANCELADA

ESTA NOCHE REUNIRSE AFUERA A LAS 7:00,

¡NO LLEVEN LOS UNIFORMES!

FATE T. HARLOW.

El reflejo de Rio chan apareció al lado del mío y nuestros ojos se encontraron.

Empecé a rasgar la nota del espejo, para salvarlo como un pedazo de historia de la Academia Belka, porque dos cosas eran extraordinarias sobre el asunto.

Primero, nunca había oído de una clase que fuese cancelada y mucho menos he sido testigo de eso. Segundo, Fate Harlaown, acababa de invitar a catorce chicas a dar un paseo a la luz de la luna. Las cosas se estaban poniendo interesantes.

Había visto el pánico de Corona sobre sus tareas antes, pero ese día en el desayuno, ella estaba tan blanca como la sal, mientras leía las líneas de sus notas de vez en cuando para juntar sus ojos como si estuviera intentando leer las respuestas en la parte superior de su cabeza. (Y tal vez lo estaba haciendo pues con la cabeza de corona chan creo cualquier cosa es posible.)

―Corona chan Y at-il un test qui n'est pas? — pregunté, pensando que si había un examen de Operaciones encubiertas del que yo no sabia y que alguien debería devolverme a la realidad. Pero Corona pensó que estaba tratando de ser graciosa.

— "_Tu ne la considéras pas sérieuse?"_ —casi gritó. —_ "Tu sais ques Ke qui se passe ce_

_soir!"_

Claro que me lo estaba tomando enserio, pero Corona no lo creía, así que dejé nuestra tarea de francés y le susurré:

―No corona chan — en japonés — no sé qué va a pasar esta noche.

— "_Exactment" _—exclamó, apoyándose más cerca. ―Nada que esté en estos libros podría estar fuera de aquí— dijo, como si estuviéramos cayendo en una zona de guerra real y no en nuestro propio patio trasero. ―pero de lo que estoy segura es de que habrá algo y no podremos esta preparadas porque no esta en los libros

En verdad pensé que ella iba a vomitar y más cuando se inclinó hacia Rio chan y dijo: ―Apuesto a que vamos a destrozar un punto de drogas en alguna discoteca. (Estoy seguro de que ella vio eso en un episodio de Alias.)

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y sus nudillos se volvieron blancos cuando se apoderó de una tarjeta de aprendizaje.

―No será nada como eso, Corona— susurré.

Pero en ese momento toda la clase de segundo año estaba mirando.

―¿Por qué? —exigió Vita ―¿Qué sabes? ¿Te dijo algo tu madre?

―¡No! — dije, deseando no haber hablado. ―Yo no sé nada

―De modo que ¿Testarossa Harlaownno le pidió a tu madre dos helicópteros, tres pistolas y una docena de pasaportes brasileños?

Pero antes de que pudiera responder a las ridículas preguntas de Vita chan, la puerta principal se abrió y la clase de séptimo grado entró, diciendo un montón de _bon-jouring _(hola) ya que ellas apenas estaban empezando con una de las pocas frases y la clase de segundo año se olvidó de mí y volvió a hacer lo que estuvieron haciendo durante toda la semana mirar a Reinforce.

Ella fue la primera persona en combinar las uñas negras con una camiseta de cuello blanca de Peter Pan (eso no está verificado ni nada, sólo es una conjetura) y su sarcillos de diamantes que parecía de veinte mil dólares, pero para un extraño, Reinforce podía parecer una de nosotras.

Ella caminó por el Gran salón como si fuese la propietaria del lugar (como es normal), tomo una ensalada verde sin aliño (como de costumbre) y caminó hacia nuestra mesa. Entonces se sentó junto a Rio y Corona chan y dijo

―Los niños realmente molestan— y eso realmente no era habitual.

Hasta ese momento, yo solo había escuchado a Rein decir cosas como ―Estás tapando mi luz y si vas a hacerte cirugía plástica, podrías probar con el doctor de mi madre. Pero ahí estaba ella, sentada con nosotras, hablando con nosotras. ¡Actuando como una de nosotras!

— "_Je me demande pourquoi elk a décidé a parler à nous aujourd'hui. Comme c'est bizarre!" _— dijo Corona pero yo tampoco sabía porque Rein estaba tan habladora.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella se giró hacia Corona y le dijo

―Yo tampoco quiero hablar con ustedes, fenómenos.

Y entonces procese el hecho de que, incluso herederas de cosméticos que son echadas de un montón de escuelas, hablaban muy bien francés. Entonces Rein se acercó más a Corona, quien se apartó.

―Dime— dijo en la peor imitación de campirana que había oído ― ¿Cómo alguien, que se supone es tan inteligente, puede sonar tan estúpida?

El rostro pálido de corona chan se puso rojo al instante mientras sus lágrimas se asomaban en las esquinas de sus ojos y antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Rio había volado desde su asiento, sujetó el brazo derecho de Rein por detrás de su espalda con una mano y arrancó el Sarcillo de diamantes con la otra tan rápido, que dije una oración de gracias sobre que ella estuviera de mi lado

―Sé que estás tres años atrasada, pero te voy a dar una verdadera e importante lección— dijo Rio en inglés (probablemente porque es más difícil sonar aterradora en francés.) Pero lo más extraño es que Rein estaba sonriendo y Rio no sabía qué hacer.

El resto de la sala, poco a poco, se fue volviendo más silenciosa; como si alguien en algún lugar estuviera bajando el volumen hasta los profesores dejaron de hablar, Rio todavía agarraba Rein y yo me incline para sostenerla a ella.

―Señoritas — dijo una voz detrás de nosotras. Me aparté de la sonrisa forzada que se propagaba en la cara de Rein y vi a Fate detrás de mí ―Tengo entendido que puedes meterte en problemas por eso— dijo.

Es verdad. Las chicas de la Academia Belka no se pelean en los vestíbulos. Nosotras no nos pegamos golpes ni nos zarandeamos. Pero sobre todo, no usamos las habilidades de la hermandad contra las hermanas. Nunca. Es una regla tacita declarada universalmente y seguida a lo largo de los años hasta que una extraña como Rein llegara a nuestras vidas. Pero la profesora Fate era una extraña también. Quizás fue por eso que dijo.

―Si estás demasiado impaciente para lucirte, tú y tus amigas pueden tomar el mando esta noche— nos miro a Corona y a mí. ―Buena suerte

Sin embargo, no fue un dulce buena suerte, rómpete una pierna. Fue más un cuídate o te romperán las piernas.

Corona chan volvió a sus tarjetas de aprendizaje, pero Rio y yo miramos fijamente a través de la mesa, mientras nuestras caras se transformaban de puro terror a un incontrolado entusiasmo. Para las chicas Belkas, dirigir una misión no es un castigo ¡es la guinda del pastel! Sólo un poco de temor persistía en mi mente cuando me di cuenta de que estábamos a punto de jugar con munición real en el sentido literal de la palabra.

Rein volvió a su ensalada mientras la profesora Fate añadía _"Et n'oubliez pas, mesdemoiselles, ce soir vous êtes des civils— ressemblez-y." _Oh, sí, justo lo que necesitaba un consejo de moda de la misma Fate Testarossa Harlaowny a si el Gran Salón volvió a la normalidad, pero yo dudaba de que alguno de segundo curso, excepto Rein hubiera provado vocado alguno.

Cuatro años de entrenamiento me hicieron llegar hasta este punto y por primera vez no tenía nada que ponerme. No estoy segura de como ocurrió, pero en algún punto entre la una de la tarde y las seis y cuarenta y cinco, la clase de segundo año de la Academia Belka para Mujeres Jóvenes Excepcionales fueron transformadas de un grupo de espías en entrenamiento a un grupo de niñas adolescentes y era bastante aterrador. Corona se pasó la tarde transformándose en una versión del manual sobre como un espía en operativo debe presentarse, copiando todo, desde monedero hasta el casquete. (Era un bonito manual viejo.) Entonces los pasillos empezaron a retumbar con aterradores gritos de "¿Has visto mis botas blancas? y ¿Alguien tiene laca para el pelo? Yo estaba seriamente empezando a preocuparme sobre el destino de la seguridad nacional. En nuestra suite, Rio estaba impresionante (como de costumbre), Corona se veía ridícula (pero intenten decírselo) y Rein estaba mirando una vieja revista Cosmopolitan, como si determinar si el verde era el nuevo negro fuese un caso de vida o muerte. Todo lo que yo podía hacer era sentarme en mi cama con mis viejos vaqueros y un top de punto negro, que mi madre una vez usó para caer en paracaídas sobre la Embajada de Irán y mirar el reloj.

Pero luego llegó Vita chan y reventó en nuestra habitación.

―¿Cuál? — preguntó sujetando un par de pantalones de cuero frente a ella. Yo estaba a punto de decir, ninguno, cuando Teana Lanster entro corriendo.

―¿Éstos van? ¡No sé si éstos van! — pregunto levantando un par de botas de tacón alto que hacían que me dolieran los pies con sólo mirarlos.

―Um, Tea, ¿puedes correr con ésos? —pregunté. Pero antes de que pudiese contestar, escuché a alguien decir.

―Están de moda en Milán— Miré a mí alrededor y conté cabezas y entonces caí en la cuenta de quien estaba hablando. Rein nos miraba por encima de la portada de su revista y añadió ―Por si quieres saberlo

En cuestión de minutos, media clase de segundo año se había metido en nuestra pequeña suite y Rein le estaba hablando a Vita

―¿Sabes?, se supone que el delineador de labios va en los labios— ¡y ella estaba realmente escuchándola! Quiero decir, Vita es la chica que había iniciado el rumor sobre que Rein es la hija ilegítima del Sr. Vice. No sabíamos que estaba en una emergencia de moda tan grande como para acudir al enemigo.

Subaru estaba pidiendo prestado pendientes; Caro se estaba probando chaquetas y yo no estaba segura de si alguna vez me sentiría en territorio seguro con alguna de ellas.

―Ya sabes Tea, que las combinaciones en Milán quizás puedan sobresalir en Umanari— lo intenté, pero a ella no le importaba. ― ¡Chicas, saben que para ocultarse a plena vista hay que estar sin nada atractivo! —dije, pero Cinque agitaba una camiseta sin mangas y casi me golpeó la cabeza con sus brazos en el aire. ― Chicas, en verdad, no creo que nos esté llevando al baile de graduación — grité y Caro puso el bellísimo y elegante vestido de Rein en el armario.

"_¡Yo soy el camaleón!" _quise llorar. _¡Yo soy la heredera Belka! _Me he estado preparando para esta noche durante toda mi vida entrenando con mi madre, pidiéndole que me contara historias, convirtiéndome en la chica que nadie ve pero, ahora yo iba a la deriva en las sombras hasta estar en mitad de mi habitación, observando a mis amigas más cercanas moviéndose alrededor de nuestro bellísimo invitado y yo era completamente invisible.

―Quítate los pendientes—le dijo Rein apuntando a Tea. ―Hazle pliegues a tu camiseta—le dijo a Caro y luego mira a Quint y dijo ―¿Qué murió en tu pelo?

Rio estaba sentada con Corona en su cama, ambas mirando tan asombradas como yo.

― ¡Hey! — intente de nuevo casi al borde de las lagrimas pero fue en vano y segundos después, estaba silbando tan alto como para hacer que las vacas llegaran a casa. Mis compañeras de clase finalmente se alejaron de Rein y dije

―Ya es hora— El silencio había caído sobre la sala, pero luego, el largo y profundo silencio se prolongó.

* * *

―Hola, señoritas— Las palabras eran apropiadas, pero la voz que venía a través de las sombras era tan inapropiada de tantas maneras, que no puedo describirlo aquí. En realidad, sería cruel que todos los árboles, tuviesen que dar la vida por mí para que explicara lo que era estar esperando a Fate T Harlaowny recibir al Sr. Griffith.

―Todas ustedes se ven muy…— Él tenía la mirada fija, como si nunca hubiese visto delineadores de ojos antes. ―...bonitas—dio una palmada con las manos, pero todavía no podía mantener su voz firme cuando dijo ―Gran noche… gran noche para…— Dudó. ― Todos nosotros.

El Sr. Griffith se ajustó las gafas sobre el puente de la nariz y miró más allá de la entrada iluminada de la mansión. Incluso yo no sabía exactamente lo que había en ese abismo oscuro. Claro, hay bosques y senderos para trotar y un campo de lacrosse que es útil durante Códigos Rojos y también como una gran instalación de almacenamiento subterráneo para los helicópteros, pero todo el mundo sabe que los bosques de la academia Belka son un campo minado y empecé a temblar en mis cómodos zapatos.

¿Qué pasa si hay francotiradores? O perros de ataque... o... pero antes de que pudiera terminar, oí el crujir de unos neumáticos en grava y me volteé a ver un Camión de correos llegar hasta nosotras.

Caramba, ¿cuál es el paquete de emergencia? , me preguntaba. Pero cuando la puerta lateral se abrió y la profesora Fate saltó y gritó

―¡Adentro! ― me di cuenta que nosotros éramos el paquete.

Al instante, mi mente se volvió a una de las tarjetas de nota de Corona.

OPERACIÓN ENCUBIERTA REGLA #1: NO DUDE.

El Sr. Griffith abrió las puertas de carga y me subí, imaginando que el camión era como nuestros maestros que habían llevado una fascinante y peligrosa vida antes de que se retiraran y vinieran a nosotras. Pero no vi una pared de monitores y auriculares en ninguna parte sólo cajas y cajas de paquetes. Ahí fue cuando el camión se hizo aún más peligroso, ¡porque estoy bastante segura de que la profesora Fate lo había robado!

―Primera regla― dijo ella ―no tocar ninguno de los paquetes. ― Término entrando después de la ultima de nosotras, dejando al Sr. Griffith afuera mirándola, como un chico al que le acababan de pedir que sostuviera el casco de estratega estrella.

―¿ Griffith? ― dijo Fate impaciente, pero lo suficientemente suave para sonar agradable ―el tiempo se acaba― y le lanzo las llaves al.

―¡Oh! ― este pareció despertar de un trance. ―Sí. Claro. Nos veremos ―nos señaló a todas ―allá afuera.

―No, no lo harás, Griffith ― dijo Fate de nuevo. ―Ésa es la idea.

Llámenme loca, pero esto no era como siempre me había imaginado la primera vez que estaría en la oscuridad con persona del calibre de Fate T Harlaown (Y estoy bastante segura de que hablo en nombre de toda la clase de segundo año en eso.)

―En las operaciones encubiertas se darán historias falsas― soltó a través de la oscuridad la profesora. ―Estas historias, incluyendo nombres, fechas de nacimiento y maestros de kindergarten favorito y se llaman...

― ¡Leyendas! ― respondió Corona. Una prueba es una prueba en su mente siempre que hubiera preguntas y respuesta ella podría manejarlo.

―Muy bien, Srta. Corona― dijo, he incluso en la oscuridad, sabía que Liz estaba a un lápiz número dos de distancia del cielo. ―Para esta misión, señoritas, se harán pasar por adolescentes normales. ¿Creen poder manejarlo?

No estoy segura, pero creo que podría haber sido la idea de una broma de Fate pero no era para nada gracioso, porque si hay una cosa que no somos, es normal. Sin embargo a ella obviamente, no le importaba nada de eso, porque simplemente continuó.

―Al realizar la vigilancia manualmente sobre un sujeto en una rotación de tres hombres, la persona con el contacto visual es el...

―¡Globo ocular! ― dijeron todas

―Correcto. La persona a la vista del globo ocular es el...

―Respaldo.

―Y la última persona…

―La reserva

―Muy bien. Ahora, recuerden, roten con frecuencia, pero no con demasiada. Varíen su ritmo y el espacio y sobre todo...

Sentí que el camión se detenía. El motor se apagó. _Sobre todo, ¿qué? _Quería llorar de los nervios. La noche más importante de mi vida y me olvido de la frase más importante. Una pequeña luz se podía ver en el techo de la camioneta, bañándonos en un misterioso resplandor amarillo-anaranjado y oí música, la clase de música que hace un carrusel y me pregunté si desde ese momento toda mi vida sería una casa de espejos.

Fate trasladó un monitor de televisión a uno de los estantes y jugueteó con algunos cables. Yo estaba esperando el fin del mundo exterior, pero entonces vi lo que había estado viendo durante años las catorce caras de la clase de segundo año.

―En el campo, señoritas, nunca se puede esperar que las cosas salgan según lo planeado. Confío plenamente en que van a dominar su habilidad para improvisar. Por ejemplo, la misión de esta noche no requiere un vehículo de propiedad de la Academia Belka. Así que―hizo un gesto, rodeándonos―Hice unos acuerdos alternativos.

(Sí. ¡Definitivamente lo había robado!)

Nos pasó unos auriculares a Rio chan, Corona y a mí y dijo

―Unidades básicas. No tengan miedo de usarlos― Luego, nos mostró un par de anteojos de carey y a mí (CORAZÓN) un botón con el logo de la escuela de Uminari y un collar con una cruz de plata. ―Hay cámaras que figuran en estos tres elementos, que nos permitirán seguir y criticar su progreso. ― Paso su dedo índice por la cruz y en la pantalla, la imagen de mis compañeras se balanceó para adelante y atrás. ―Éstos son para nuestro beneficio no el suyo. Es un justo ejercicio de enseñanza, señoritas, pero no esperen que nosotros vayamos a su rescate.

Está bien, voy a admitirlo. Estaba empezando a estar un poco asustada, pero en serio, ¿quién puede culparme? Todas nos sentíamos igual, me di cuenta por la forma en la que la pierna de Rio tembló y Corona estuvo retorciéndose las manos. Cada una de las chicas en la parte posterior del camión estaban nerviosas (y no sólo porque estábamos cerca de la famosa Fate).

A pesar de que mis amigas y yo éramos las únicas por salir a la calle, en ese momento, todas éramos más que las chicas de Belka nosotras éramos operativos en una misión y sabíamos que iba a llegar el día en el que lo que estábamos a punto de aprender dependería más del método que se use que del grado de clase. De repente, la música de carnaval se volvió más ruidosa mientras las puertas traseras se abrían y la primera cosa que vi fue un gorro naranja brillante mientras el Sr. Griffith se asomaba.

―Están lista. ― dijo con un pequeño altavoz en manos y en el segundo siguiente oí la voz de mi madre uniéndose a la música del carnaval.

―Hace un buen tiempo para correr. ― decía y mi sangre se helo completamente. Cualquiera, pero no mamá, rogué. Cualquiera, pero no mamá.

¿Conoces la frase, _¡ten cuidado con lo que deseas_! Oh sí, ahora soy una gran creyente de ello, porque apenas pasaron las palabras por mi mente, cuando la profesora Fate dijo.

―Hay tres tipos de sujetos que siempre serán los más difíciles de vigilar. Uno la gente que está entrenada. Dos la gente que sospecha que está siendo seguida Y tres la gente que tú conoces. ― Pausa. ―Señoritas, ésta es vuestra noche de suerte. ―extrajo una foto en blanco y negro del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la sostuvo y la cara fue nueva para nosotras, pero la voz que resonaba por el altavoz respondiéndole a mi madre diciendo.

―Sí. Probablemente debería regresar a esa misma costumbre― era una que conocíamos muy bien.

―¡Oh, mierda! ―exclamó Rio y Corona dejó caer sus tarjetas de notas.

―¡Vice! ¿Esperas que estafemos al Profesor Vice?

¡No podía creerlo! no sólo era nuestra primera misión pero ella honestamente esperaba que nosotras sigamos a un hombre que tenia treinta años de experiencia y que nos veía todos los días en el colegio desde el séptimo grado y quien fue, para colmo, el ser humano más paranoico del planeta.

Un equipo estrella de la CIA probablemente tendría todo hecho en veinte minutos. Tres chicas Belkas no durarían ni un minuto. Después de todo, una vez que el sujeto te ha oído dándole un informe de las rutas comerciales de África del norte, probablemente vaya a preguntarse, ¡por qué estás sentado detrás de él en el carrusel!

―Pero... pero... pero... él nunca deja el terreno― protesté, por fin encontrando mis palabras. ―Nunca entraría en un área insegura por capricho― Oooh, muy buena, pensé, mientras luchaba para recordar las fichas de Liz. ― ¡Esto va en contra del patrón de conducta del sujeto!

Pero la señorita Fate sólo sonrió. Sabía que era una misión imposible por eso nos había puesto a liderarla a nosotras.

―Confíen en mí, señoritas― dijo con sombrío respeto.― nadie en el mundo sabe el patrón de conducta del Sr. Vice con exactitud. ― Lanzó una gruesa carpeta de archivos hacia nosotras. ―Lo único que sabemos es que esta noche es el carnaval de Uminari y el Sr. Vice, ya sea para bien o para mal, es un hombre que ama los pasteles funnel*.

―Bueno, ¡diviértanse! ― La voz de mi madre llegó a todo volumen. La imaginaba saludando a su colega, mientras éste se volvía a la orilla de la ciudad. Escuché su respiración volviéndose más profunda, casi pude sentir sus tenis golpeando el pavimento.

―Su misión―dijo Fate ―es averiguar que bebe con esos pasteles.

He estado esperando durante toda mi vida para tener mi primera misión ¿y todo para qué? ¡¿Para sabe que bebida tomaba el profesor Vice?

―Sujeto a la estación de bomberos, Sabelotodo― susurró mamá. ―Es todo tuyo.

Y así mi madre y sus ojos vigilantes se habían ido, dejándonos solos en la oscuridad con Fate Sabelotodo Harlow y un matemático con una gorra de color naranja brillante.

Agarré la cruz, sabiendo que la necesitaría.

Quiero mucho a Rio y a Corona. De veras, lo hago. Pero cuando tu misión es pasar desapercibida en un carnaval, mientras que sigues a alguien tan bueno como el Sr. Vice; una niña genio y una chica vestida como una miss no son exactamente lo que yo llamaría un respaldo ideal.

― "Tengo visión", dijo Rio chan, mientras yo cruzaba la plaza del pueblo por detrás del stand de agua. A cada minuto o algo así, escuchaba un splash y un aplauso a mis espaldas. La gente seguía caminando y comiendo salchichas envueltas y de pronto recordé, que aunque nuestro chef hace unos créme brulèe impresionantes, sus salchichas realmente dejan mucho que desear.

Así que compré una salchicha, eso es. Ahora, aquí es donde uno podría empezar a pensar -Oye, ¿quién es ella para comer durante una misión? O bien, ¿no es descuidado quedarse ahí poniéndole mostaza a una salchicha cuando hay operativos en marcha? Pero ese es el arte de ser un artista callejero (un término utilizado por primera vez para describirme cuando tenía nueve años y con éxito logré seguir a mi madre por el centro comercial para saber lo que iba a comprarme para Navidad), uno no puede estar agachándose detrás de los contenedores de basura y esquivando gente todo el tiempo. En serio, ¿qué coartada es esa? Los artistas callejeros de verdad no se ocultan-se mezclan. Así que, cuando se comienza a querer unas salchichas envueltas porque una de cada tres personas que ves están comiendo una, ¡lo único que te queda por hacer es pedir la mostaza! (Además, incluso los espías tienen que comer.)

Rio chan estaba al otro lado de la plaza, dando vueltas fuera de la biblioteca, mientras que la banda de Uminari practicaba. Corona chan se suponía que estaba detrás de mí, pero yo no la podía ver. El Sr. Vice estaba a unos diez metros por delante de Rio chan, siendo Joe el Ordinario, me estaba comenzando a poner los pelos de punta.

―"¿Cómo estás por allá, Duquesa?" ―Le pregunté a Rio y ella replicó

― "Odio ése nombre de código tan sanguinario

―"Está bien, Princesa"― dije.

―Vivio― empezó, pero antes de que pudiera terminar su amenaza, oí la voz de Corona en mi oído.

―"Camaleón, ¿dónde estás?" ― se quejó. "Te he perdido de nuevo."

―"Estoy por el tanque de inmersión, Ratón de biblioteca."

―"Agita tus brazos o algo" ― Casi podía escuchar a Corona alzándose en las puntas de sus pies.

―"Eso podría acabar con nuestro trabajo Corona" ―señale.

―"Pero, ¿cómo se supone que voy a seguirte y a la vez seguir a Vice si no puedo? ¡Oh, no importa!" ― dijo Liz. ― "Las veré luego."

Miré a mi alrededor y pensé: "Oh, sí, ya veo ver por qué soy tan difícil de detectar. Yo estaba sentada en un banco a la vista de todo el mundo. En serio. Yo no podría haber estado más expuesta si hubiera tenido un gran letrero de neón sobre mi cabeza. Pero eso es lo que mucha gente no entiende acerca de la vigilancia. Nadie-ni siquiera una de mis mejores amigas-iba a mirar dos veces a una chica de aspecto normal con la ropa del año pasado, sentada en un banco del parque comiendo una salchicha envuelta. Si puedes ser lo suficientemente común, entonces es muy fácil ser invisible.

― "Se está moviendo", ―dijo Rio en voz baja, era la hora del espectáculo. Uminari podría ser la cuidad mas pacifica del mundo, pero el profesor Vice no iba a correr ningún riesgo. Estaba volviendo, así que me bajé del banco y me acerqué a la acera, sabiendo que Vice se dirigía hacia mí en el lado opuesto de la plaza, pasando junto a Rio, quien había conseguido girar su cabeza y actuar despreocupadamente. Era en ese momento en el que muchas personas lo hubieran perdido. Un aficionado habría mirado el reloj y se hubiera dado la vuelta como si acabara de recordar que tenía que estar en algún lugar, pero no Rio ella siguió caminando.

La mitad de la ciudad debía de haber salido para el carnaval, así que había gran cantidad de peatones en la acera entre el Sr. Vice y yo (algo muy bueno).

La gente no ve las cosas cercanas tan rápido como ven el movimiento, así que cuando el profesor se devolvió, me quedé inmóvil. Cuando siguió, esperé cinco segundos, luego lo seguí. Cuando algo me interesaba, me detenía. Cuando alguien decía algo gracioso, me reía. Cuando pasé por el puesto de helados, compré algo, todo el tiempo manteniendo al Sr. Vice al borde de mi visión.

Pero eso no quiere decir que fue fácil. De ninguna manera. En todas las veces que me había imaginado mi primera misión, siempre había pensado que iba a recibir archivos ultra secretos o algo así. En ningún momento me imaginé que me fueran a pedir que siguiera a mi profesor de países del mundo a través de un carnaval y averiguar que bebe con sus pasteles. Lo más loco es que esto era ¡MUCHO MÁS DIFICIL! El profesor Vice estaba actuando como si los sicarios de la KGB ya estuvieran en camino y utilizaba todas las técnicas de contravigilancia de los libros (o al menos los libros que yo he visto) y me di cuenta de lo agotador que debe de ser ser él. Ni siquiera podía salir a buscar pasteles sin girar hacia otra dirección y "limpiar la esquina" y

"controlar los rincones" todo el tiempo.

Por un momento, las cosas se pusieron realmente interesantes y yo estaba segura de que me iba a descubrir pues caí detrás de un pequeño grupo de mujeres de avanzada edad y cuando una de las mujeres tropezó en la acera, por instinto, alargue la mano para ayudarla y delante de mi el Profesor Vice se detuvo frente a una tienda, mirando el reflejo en el cristal yo estaba veinte metros detrás de él, rodeada por un mar de señoras lo que era bueno. Pero entonces, todas las mujeres se giraron hacia mí, lo que era algo malo.

―"Gracias, jovencita"― dijo la anciana y me miró con atención. ―"¿La conozco?"

Pero en ese momento, una voz resonó en mi oído.

―"¿Hemos rotado?" Dijo Corona a punto de entrar en pánico. ―"¿Hemos rotado el campo de visión?"

El profesor Vice se dirigía de regreso en dirección a Rio, así que conteste:

―"Sí ―pero eso sólo hizo que la mujer arqueara su ceja y me contemplara con mas énfasis.

―"Yo no recuerdo haberla visto antes" ―dijo la anciana.

―"Claro que sí, Lindy," ― dijo una de las otras mujeres, acariciando a su amiga en el brazo. ― "Ella es la chica de los Tsukimura."

Y por eso yo soy el camaleón. Soy la chica de al lado.

―"¿Oh? ¿Ya ha salido tu abuela del hospital?" ― dijo la más frágil de las mujeres.

Bueno, yo no conocía a los Tsukimura y mucho menos cómo se sentía la abuela, pero la abuela Takamachi me había enseñado que la tortura china de agua no es nada comparada a una abuela que realmente quiere saber algo. Vi al profesor Vice llegando a donde se encontraba Rio, pero en mi dispositivo de comunicación ella se estaba riendo y diciendo: "Sí, ¡Vamos, Nakatsu! " como si ella viviera para el fútbol.

Las ancianas me miraban como si fuera una aguja que estaban tratando de hilar, así que dije lo único que se me ocurrió.

― "El Dr. Vice dice que ella necesita ir al sur-que necesita más sol." ― Miré más allá de la multitud que me rodeaba y a la que rodeaba a Rio chan, esperando que ella hubiera oído y entendido que el mensaje.

Sin embargo, mis esperanzas se redujeron cuando la oí decir: "Sí, me encantan los finales complicados."

― "¿No es eso lindo?" ― dijo la anciana. ― "¿Sabe ella hacia dónde está yendo?"

Vi la chaqueta oscura del señor Vice desaparecer pasando los pilares de la entrada principal de la biblioteca y a continuación, lo perdí de vista.

― "Usted sabe que ella es como un ratón de biblioteca" ―dije, con la esperanza de que Corona estuviera escuchando. ―"Ella no puede esperar a estar cerca de la biblioteca, a la vuelta de la esquina de la biblioteca, en realidad," dije con los dientes apretados, mientras la estática y el caos llenaban mis oídos y escuche a Rio murmurar. ―"¡Oh, no!" ― Delante de mí, los chicos del fútbol se alejaban en grupo pero Rio chan ya no estaba con ellos y por lo que podía ver, Rio no estaba en ningún lugar y tampoco el profesor Vice.

―"Lo siento, señoras. Me tengo que ir " ― dije y me alejé. ― "Ratón de biblioteca" ― me comunique ― "¿Lo tienen? He perdido la visualización del sujeto y del campo de visión. Repito. He perdido la visualización con el sujeto y del... "

Llegué a la biblioteca y busqué en la dirección donde había visto por última vez al Sr. Vice, pero todo lo que vi fue una larga fila de farolas amarillas. Pasé de nuevo a través de la multitud, rodeando toda la plaza, hasta quedar de vuelta en donde había empezado, justo detrás del tanque de inmersión.

Yo debí haber sido más consciente de mi entorno, lo sé-espía 101 y todo eso pero ya era demasiado tarde. Habíamos estado tan cerca... taaaan cerca.

No quería admitírmelo a mí misma, pero durante el tiempo que compraba el helado, sinceramente, había comenzado a imaginar cómo se sentiría escuchar a la profesora Fate diciendo: "Buen trabajo."

Pero ahora se habían ido todos Vice, Rio Y Corona. No podía darle la espalda a la misión y volver corriendo a la escuela no en ese momento. Habíamos estado tan cerca. Así que me lancé hacia el stand de pasteles, el único lugar del que teníamos la certeza de que Vice tendría que visitar antes de que la noche terminara, pero no presté atención a dónde iba o cómo ocupaba totalmente el pequeño asiento el Jefe Adjunto de Policía, por encima del tanque de inmersión. Escuché el crujido de una pelota de béisbol golpeando metal y pero no fue suficiente para esquivar la ola de agua sobre mi.

Y a si mi primera misión de operaciones encubiertas también fue mi primer concurso de camisetas mojadas y como me quedé temblando, sabía que probablemente sería el último de ambos.

Me alejaba rápidamente y a mitad de camino compré una camiseta de ¡Vamos Nakatsu! y me la puse. En mi oído, el dispositivo de comunicación había pasado del chisporroteo de la estática a un denso nada y me di cuenta con un ruido sordo de que la pequeña cruz de plata, no era de la edición a prueba de agua. Caminé hacia el stand de pasteles, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría encontrar la esquina en desastre y supongo que de alguna manera, lo hice.

Rio chan y Corona chan estaban sentadas en un banco mientras el Sr. Vice pasaba delante de ellas y ¡Dios! era aterrador en ese momento. Su nuevo rostro siempre me había parecido muy fuerte, pero no había apreciado sus líneas duras, hasta que se inclinó sobre Corona gritó:

―"¡Quiero saber qué es lo que están haciendo aquí!". ― se giro hacia Rio

―" va a decirme por qué usted y la Srta. Corana han dejado el campus. Va a explicarme por qué me han estado siguiendo durante treinta minutos, y... ― Observé su cambio de expresión mientras caía en la cuenta de algo. ―"Y van a decirme donde está Fate Testarossa Harlaownen este mismo instante.

Rio chan y Corona se miraron por un tiempo antes de que Rio se girara hacia el Sr. Vice.

― "Teníamos antojos de una salchicha envuelta."

Bueno, ya he señalado la insuficiencia de las salchichas envueltas del servicio del equipo de cocina de la Academia Belka, pero el señor Vice no creyó su argumento, lo que estaba igual de bien. No se suponía que lo creyera. Había oído el verdadero mensaje alto y claro Rio y Corna chan no iban a hablar.

Ésas son mis chicas.

Entonces me acordé de que, probablemente, ¡se suponía que debía de estar haciendo algo! Después de todo, la misión no había terminado aún no realmente. Todavía había esperanza. Seguramente podría rescatar algo de ella.

Seguramente...

Estaba empezando a odiar a la profesora Fate por enviarnos a seguir a un tipo que era casi seguro que captara al menos a una de nosotras, ¡y luego no nos enseña qué hacer cuando nos pillan! ¿Se suponía que debía provocar una distracción y esperar que Rio y Corona pudieran escapar? ¿Tenía que encontrar un arma y saltar desde detrás de Vice? ¿O simplemente se suponía que debía cruzar la calle y tomar el lugar que me correspondía junto a ellas en el banco de la vergüenza?

Desde el rabillo de mi ojo, vi el Camión Correos, Se podría haber detenido y podría haber bajado un ejército a irrumpir y salvar el día, pero eso no sucedió y yo inmediatamente supe por qué. La calle estaba llena de gente que nunca conocería el poder de las niñas en el banco. Pude haber salvado a las hermanas, pero no a costa de la hermandad.

―"Levántense" ―le dijo el profesor a las chicas y arrojó una botella de jugo de naranja en una papelera cercana. ―"Vamos a terminar esta discusión en la escuela."

Me quedé en las sombras y los observe caminar. Sabes que eres cautelosa si tus dos mejores amigas en el universo pueden pasar a menos de veinte metros de ti y no tienen ni idea de que estás allí. Pero era lo mejor, me repetía, después de todo, yo era una chica en una misión.

Esperé hasta doblar la esquina, entonces crucé la calle. Nadie me miró dos veces. Ni un alma se detuvo a preguntar mi nombre o para decirme lo mucho que me parezco a mi madre. En las calles de Uminari yo era una chica común y se sentía tan bien que casi no quería sacar un pañuelo de mi bolsillo, meter la mano en el bote de basura y recuperar cuidadosamente la botella que el Sr. Vice había tirado pero lo hice de todos modos.

― "Misión cumplida" ― dije en voz baja y entonces me gire, sabiendo que era hora de volver al mundo al que pertenecía y en ese momento fue cuando la vi una chica del otro lado de la calle mirándome.

Debido a mi sorpresa solté la botella que giro por la calle, pero no se rompió, me estiré para poder agarrarla, pero otra mano se me adelantó en hacerlo una mano que era un poco mas grande y muy suave que me rozo ligeramente, lo cual llevó a una sensación cosquillosa similar a la que tengo cuando usamos la crema de modificación temporaria de huellas digitales del Doctor Scrya (solo que mucho mejor).

Me paré y la chica extendió la botella hacia mí. Yo la tomé.

―Hola― tenía un hermoso vestido y largo y cabello de color purpura ―Así que, ¿vienes aquí seguido? ― me preguntó en un tono casi burlón. No pude evitar sonreír.―no tienes que contestar eso, conozco todos los cestos de basura en el pueblo y aunque este es un buen cesto no parece el tipo de cesto en el que una chica como tú hurgaría. ― Abrí mi boca para protestar, pero ella continuó. ―Ahora, los cestos de basura de dos calles mas arriba, esos son muy buenos.

La lección de la profesora Fate del primer día de clases volvió a mí, así que note los detalles: ella era más alta que yo y tenía unos ojos que harían que hasta los de la profesora Fate se avergonzaran. Pero la cosa que noté más fue la facilidad con la que ella sonreía era que me sonreía a mi.

―Esa no debe ser una botella ordinaria― dijo (mientras sonreía, claro).

Me di cuenta de cuan ridícula me debí haber visto y por un momento me olvide de mi leyenda, mi misión todo y dije rápidamente la primera cosa que se apareció en mi mente.

―¡Tengo un perro! ―ella parecía desconcertada y la imagine llamando a la institución mental más cercana. ―Le gusta jugar con botellas― continué―Pero la última se le rompió. ¡Zaphir! Ese es el nombre de mi perro. Por eso necesitaba esta botella. No estoy segura de quiera otra botella porque…

―Trauma de tener vidrio en su garra― terminó por mí y exhalé, agradecida por la oportunidad de recuperar el aire.

―Exactamente. ―Si, así es como un agente del gobierno altamente entrenado se comporta cuando es interceptado en una misión.

Desde la esquina de mi ojo vi al camión de correos en un callejón, así que me di vuelta y empecé a caminar por la calle, pero antes ella dijo.

―Así que, eres nueva

― ¿disculpa?, ¿Cómo supiste eso?

―He vivido en Umianri toda mi vida. Toda la gente que conozco ha vivido aquí toda su vida. Pero nunca te he visto antes.

Quizá eso es porque soy la chica que nadie ve, quise decir. Pero lo extraño de esto era que ella me había visto y pensar eso hizo que perdiera toda concentración.

―Pero…hey…Creo que te veré en la escuela.

Pensé por un segundo, preguntándome como una chica de Uminari podría alguna vez ser aceptado en la Academia Belka (especialmente cuando Vita jura que hay otra escuela súper secreta en alguna ciudad cercana y todos los años le peticiona a mi madre que nos deje hacer un viaje de estudios allí). Entonces recordé mi leyenda

—yo era una chica adolescente normal—una que él no vería por alrededor de los pasillos de la escuela Nakatsu.

―No estoy en el sistema de escuelas público.

Él parecía algo sorprendido por esto, pero luego miró abajo hacia mi pecho.

(No de esa forma, estaba totalmente usando una camisa holgada, ¿recuerdas? Además, déjame decirte, no hay tanto para mirar). Miré abajo para ver la cruz plateada brillando contra mi nueva remera negra.

―Que… ¿eres enseñada en casa o algo? ― preguntó y yo asentí.

―¿Por qué, razones religiosas?

―Sí― dije, pensando que eso sonaba tan bueno como nada. ―Algo así. Camine hacia el camión, hacia mis compañeras, hacia mi hogar. ―Tengo que irme.

―¡Hey! ― él gritó detrás de mí. ―Está oscuro. Déjame que te acompañe a tu casa ya sabes por protección.

Estoy bastante segura de que podría haberlo matado con esa botella, así que me hubiera reído si su oferta no hubiera sido tan dulce.

―Estaré bien―le contesté mientras me apresuraba a ir por la vereda.

―Entonces por mi protección. ― esta vez no pude evitarlo y me reí mientras grité ―¡Vuelve al festival!

Diez pasos más y hubiera dado vuelta a la esquina; hubiera sido libre, pero entonces ella gritó

―¿cuál es tu nombre?

―¡Vivio! ― No sé lo que me hizo decirlo, pero las palabras ya estaban afuera y no podía corregirlo, así que grité de nuevo, ―Mi nombre es Vivio ― como si estuviera ajustando la verdad.

―Vivio ― dijo alejándose de mí hacia el festival. ―… dile a Zaphir que es un perro con suerte. ―Soy Lutecia a propósito, mis amigas me llaman Lu. ― y empecé a correr mientras grite

―Adiós, Lu.

* * *

_*Pastel de origen alemán._


	3. Estudiando al Objetivo

**Estudiando Al objetivo**

Cuando entramos en nuestra habitación fuimos recibidas por una pila de ropa y accesorios que parecían muy importantes al principio de la noche, pero que ahora eran insignificante. Reinforce estaba dormida o lo fingía, no me importaba y mis amigas y yo hubiésemos podido hablar o gritar, pero no lo hicimos. Incluso Rio chan había perdido su arrogancia, que fue quizás lo más doloroso de todo. La quería para una broma, la quería siendo el centro de atención, para que nuestra habitación no fuese tan oscura, pero en cambio, nos sentamos en silencio hasta que no pude más.

―Chicas, yo… ― necesitaba decir lo siento pero Rio me detuvo.

―Hiciste lo que yo hubiese hecho

―yo también― estuvo de acuerdo Corona.

―Sí, pero…― Quería decir algo más pero no sabia el que.

En su cama Reinforce se dio la vuelta, pero no abrió los ojos. Mire el reloj y me percate de que eran la 1 de la mañana.

― ¿estaba Vice loco? ― Pregunte después de un largo rato callada.

―no, creo que debe estar riéndose de esto ahora, el dijo que nunca te vio sin embargo―contesto Rio chan pues Corona estaba en el baño.

―Si Vivio chan, estaba realmente impresionado cuando se entero que habías estado allí, realmente impresionado― Dijo Corona y sentí algo frió en mi pecho cuando me quite la camisa y fue allí cuando note la pequeña cruz de plata que colgaba aun de mi cuello y me acordé que alguien me había visto. ―Así que― pregunto ― ¿que paso contigo después de que nos atraparan? ―Toque la cruz en mi pecho y dije ―nada.

No sé porque no les conté nada sobre Lutecia. Quiero decir, debe tener importancia tener contacto con civiles durante una operación, pero me lo calle, tal vez porque no pensé que importara, pero probablemente porque en un lugar donde todos saben mi historia, es bueno saber que hay un capítulo que solo yo había leído.

* * *

El camión de correos estaba esperando al final de un callejón con las luces apagadas, sentí la botella del señor Vice en mi mano y por un segundo no podía recordar porque la estaba llevando conmigo. Mientras abría la puerta trasera del camión y esperaba ver a mis compañeras sentadas allí, envidiando mi misión completa de súper espionaje, pero lo único que vi fueron paquetes y más paquetes, hasta la televisión se había ido y luego me di cuenta que algo estaba mal. Miré en la parte delantera del camión donde una gorra naranja brillante reposaba en el tablero de mando, probablemente donde el conductor de verdad la había dejado y ahora todo lo que quedaba era esa botella y una larga caminata a casa, me dije a mi misma que tener que correr dos millas con los pantalones mojados era tan solo una venganza kármica por haberme detenido a comer una salchicha y un helado.

Las luces de la escuela apenas iluminaban el camino y mientras mas me acercaba, mas recordaba a mi madre decir que un espía debe confiar en sus instintos pero, justo entonces mi instinto me decía que no quería volver a la mansión, que no quería estar en ningún lugar cerca la profesora Fate y el señor Vice estén y cuando alcancé las puertas principales, hubiera dado casi todo por no tener que cruzarlas. Cuando alcancé el vestíbulo principal y me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Quería una ducha, quería mi cama, quería deshacerme de la incómoda sensación que sentí en mi estómago desde el momento en que vi esa gorra naranja reposando en el tablero abandonado. Tenía la botella en mis manos, pero de alguna manera sabia que ese no era verdaderamente el punto. Entonces escuché pasos y el grito de:

―¡Espera! ― Mientras el señor Griffith se acercaba detrás de mí.

―Hola, señor. Manejo muy bien esta noche―dije recordando que esta también había sido su primera misión. Algo importante debía haberlo echo perseguirme, pero por un segundo su rostro se ilumino de felicidad.

―¿Eso crees? ― preguntó. ―Por que cuando pasamos cerca de ese accidente creo que dudé demasiado tiempo, ocho minutos más o menos ― dijo con un puño en el aire ― simplemente no creo que un conductor de verdad hubiera esperado tanto tiempo.

― Pensé que estaba bien, nada causa más demoras que un accidente, usted sabe. ― Su cara se alumbró de vuelta.

―¿Eso piensas?

―claro, estuvo perfecto. ― Me di vuelta y empecé a subir por las escaleras, pero el señor Griffith dijo.

― Oh si espera, se suponía que debía decirte que… se supone que tienes que ir a tu aula de operaciones encubiertas ― Claro que sí, pensé mientras apretaba la botella. Claro que no se terminó.

Todo estaba oscuro en el subnivel 1 cuando salí del elevador. Seguí caminando a través de las luces de la salida de emergencia y las pantallas parpadeantes de la instalación. Pase una biblioteca llena de información y hechos demasiado sensibles para que los sepa un estudiante de primer año. Cuando me acerque a la clase pude ver la silueta de mis compañeras en sus respectivos asientos y a la profesora Fate apoyada en una de las estanterías del final, me quede allí parada por un largo tiempo sin saber que hacer cuando al final entre y dije.

―tengo la botella. ― Pero la profesora Fate no sonrió, no dijo bien hecho, ni siquiera me miro cuando se inclinó en la estantería encendiendo un proyector.

―Entre Sra. Takamachi ― dijo en voz baja ―hemos estado esperándola.

Me dirigí a mi asiento y luego las vi dos sillas vacías. Busque en los ojos de mis compañeras, pero ninguna de ellas miro hacia atrás.

―Ellas deben estar en nuestra habitación ¿verdad? ― pensé y en ese momento el aula quedo a oscuras y yo estaba viendo la foto de Rio sentada frente a la biblioteca de Uminari. Entonces se oyó un chasquido y la imagen cambio y vi a Corona escondiéndose detrás de un árbol, de manera muy obvia, pero la profesora no dijo nada acerca de eso. Otro click. Rio estaba mirando por encima del hombro cruzando la calle. Click. Corona estaba cerca de un puesto para tortas.

―Haga la pregunta Sra. Takamachi ―dijo la voz de la profesora ― ¿no quiere saber de donde son?

Quería saber, pero me daba miedo oír la respuesta. Las imágenes brillaban en la pantalla. Las fotos de vigilancia estaban tomadas por un equipo bien entrenado y bien colocado.

―Pregúnteme porque no están aquí ― exigió la profesora Fate y vi su silueta oscura cruzando los brazos. ― ¿Quieres ser una espía o no camaleón? ― Mi nombre clave sonó a burla en sus labios. ―Ahora, dime que les pasa a los espías que son capturados.

No pensé solo escuche otro click. ¿Era Rio? Por supuesto que no lo era, ella estaba con el Sr. Vice a salvo, pero no podía dejar de mirar la imagen de ella con oscura sangre que me miraba y tenía la cara hinchada y sentí miedo por mi amiga.

―No empezaran con Rio ―continuo la profesora ―Van a empezar con Corona.

Click y estaba mirando a un par de delgados brazos atados a una silla y una cascada de pelo ensangrentado.

―Estas personas son muy buenos en lo que hacen. Saben que Rio aguantara los golpes, pero lo que más perjudica a Rio es escuchar los gritos de su amiga. ―La luz del proyector me iluminaba cuando me puse de pie rápidamente, la profesora se acercó y su sombra se unió a la mía en la pantalla.

―Y ella esta gritando― continuo mirándome mas de cerca ― lo hará aproximadamente por seis horas, hasta que este tan deshidratada que no pueda emitir sonidos―mi mirada se tornaba borrosa, mis rodillas débiles. El terror latía tan fuerte en mis oídos que apenas le oí susurrar ―luego empezaran con Rio. ― Otro click. ―Tienen pensado cosas especiales para ella― voy a enfermar, pensé, sin poder mirarla a los ojos. ― Esto es lo que hiciste el día de hoy ― me obligo a mirar la pantalla. ―¡Mira lo que hiciste a tus amigas!

―¡Basta! ―Grité ―basta ― Y luego tire la botella que rompió enviando fragmentos a través del suelo.

―Has perdido dos tercios de tu equipo, tus amigos se han ido.

―¡No! ― dije de nuevo ―¡basta!

―No Sra. Takamachi, una vez que inicia no se detiene, ellos nunca se detiene― Ella tenia razón y yo lo sabía demasiado bien. Sentí mis lagrimas caer rápidamente por mis mejillas mientras la profesora Fate se giraba y preguntaba ―¿Quién quiere ser una espía ahora? ― Y nadie levanto la mano y nadie hablo. ―El próximo año, señoritas Operaciones encubiertas será una materia opcional de estudio, pero este año es obligatoria y nadie se rendirá ahora porque tenga miedo. ― Las luces se encendieron y la profesora Fate se acerco al estante deslizando un panel de cristal y dijo. ―Y señoritas, si tienen miedo ahora, no las necesitamos de ningún modo. ― Detrás del panel sentadas y totalmente a salvo estaban Corona y Rio y luego Fate salió de la habitación.

* * *

Cultura y asimilación no es como nuestras otras clases, así que supongo que es por eso que la profesora Shamal usa el Salón de té y no las aulas de clases como otros. Todo en esa sala es hermoso y refinado y nos recuerda que no sólo tenemos que ser espías, tenemos que ser mujeres. A veces lo odio y paso horas pensando para que sirve que nos enseñen cosas como caligrafía y bordado (aparte de los usos obvios como enviar mensajes codificados, por supuesto). Pero otras veces me encanta escuchar a la profesora Shamal mientras flota a través de la habitación con un pañuelo, hablando de que flores están en temporada o de la historia del vals.

El día en que volveríamos a tener Operaciones encubiertas después de nuestra primera misión fue uno de esos días. Así que estaba realmente triste cuando oí decir a la profesora

―Señoritas, miren la hora― Yo no quería bajar y enfrentar a la profesora Fate de nuevo. ―Pero antes de salir el día de hoy, niñas ― Dijo en un tono expectante que llamo mi atención― ¡Tengo un anuncio que hacer! Es el momento para que ustedes puedan ampliar su educación aquí en la Academia Belka, así que... ― Se acomodo las gafas y dijo. ―¡Hoy, después de la escuela, yo voy a ser su profesora de manejo! ― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Se me había olvidado lo de conducir! ―Vamos a salir en grupos de cuatro por suite. ― Consultó un pedazo de papel y luego miró directamente hacia Corona, Rio y yo. ―Ustedes comienzan a partir de las cuatro.

Corona nos miró a Rio y a mí, sin entender. ¿Cuatro? Nos pregunto en un susurro que casi tuvimos que leerle los labios para entender cuando desde el fondo oímos a Reinforce decir

―Suena divertido. ― ¿Es realmente necesario decir que estaba siendo sarcástica?

Por la tarde, caminamos por las escaleras del patio trasero hacia la piscina, donde un viejo automóvil nos estaba esperando, con un enorme triangulo amarillo en la parte superior que rezaba ESTUDIANTE DE CONDUCCIÓN.

Nanoha mamá me habia dicho una vez que la profesora Shamal pasó la mayor parte de su carrera trabajando en cubierta con células nazis que seguían activas en Francia después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, pero en momentos como estos es muy difícil de creer, sobre todo cuando la mujer en cuestión se muestra vistiendo una franela con un freno de seguridad dibujado

― ¡Oh, chicas! ¡Esto va a ser emocionante! ― Dijo antes de señalarnos cosas como el freno y decir que detiene el coche y el acelerador, que hace que el coche se mueva. Pero lo más loco de todo es que Corona chan estaba tomando notas.

¡Ella tiene una memoria fotográfica! ¡Ella pudo ingresar en la organización Mensa* a la edad de ocho años! Y sin embargo se sintió obligada a dibujar un diagrama de la columna de dirección y tomo nota exactamente de qué botón enciende al limpiaparabrisas.

―Asegúrate de anotar que el volante es redondo― Dije y ella en serio iba a hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba bromeando.

―Vivio, no te burles― Dijo pero justo entonces, Reinforce se burló

―Sí, Vivio, no te burles― he incluso Corona la quería lanzar fuera del vehículo.

―Ahora, niñas― Dijo la profesora ―Vamos a comenzar ― junto sus manos en posición de oración mientras rezaba en silencio, luego se giro a Rio.― Rio chan querida, ¿Qué te parece si iniciamos contigo? ― ahogue un grito. No me malinterpreten, me encanta Rio chan, ella es mi mejor amiga. Pero ¿Por qué Rio chan quien ha vivido toda su vida en Londres tomando el metro tiene que ser la primera en conducir?

Intente tranquilizarme pensando que Rio chan es mi mejor amiga y que ella es buena en todo lo que hace o eso pensaba yo hasta que ella salió a la carretera ¡EN EL LADO EQUIVOCADO DE LA CALLE! Ahora, todo esto podría haber sido divertido, excepto que hay un enorme camión allí ¿Ya mencione eso? Había una gran camión E ÍBAMOS DIRECTO HACIA EL. Pero fui la única que se dio cuenta ya que la profesora Shamal estaba escribiendo en su portapapeles, Corona estaba haciendo la tarea de bio-química y Reinforce tenía una emergencia en una uña. Traté de gritar, pero debo haber perdido temporalmente la capacidad de hablar y Rio chan era la única persona que prestaba atención a la carretera y en esos momentos ella estaba segura de que iba por el lado derecho, o a la izquierda, o lo que sea (ustedes entienden lo que quiero decir).

―RIO― Grite por fin y ella dijo.

―¿Qué? ― mientras daba una vuelta y enviándonos al otro lado del carril, que en circunstancias normales, habría sido desastroso, pero en este caso realmente nos salvó la vida. Entonces, Rio chan enderezo con calma el automóvil y se dirigió a la ciudad sin siquiera perturbarse.

Al final la profesora Shamal hizo que Rio chan se estacionara y cambiara de lugar con Reinforce, pero ella no parecía enojada, en cambio, tenía una mirada muy contenta en su rostro cuando abrió la puerta y nos empujo a mí y a Corona en el asiento desocupado por Rein, que era más difícil de lo que parece ya que Corona había quedado en una especie de... oh, ¿cuál es la palabra? ... petrificada.

Las cosas estaban empezando a ser bastante tranquilas. Quiero decir, realmente era casi agradable estar conduciendo alrededor de la ciudad, sentada entre mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo, sintiendo los rayos del sol a través de las ventanas. Era casi normal o todo lo normal que pueden ser tres niñas genios, una heredera de una empresa de cosméticos barra hija del ministro y un agente secreto en una camioneta vieja. Sentada entre Corona y Rio comencé a pensar si seria demasiado pedir que tuviéramos un recorrido por la ciudad. A la luz del día, pude ver miles de lugares escondidos, donde una niña puede permanecer invisible. Reconocí las calles, callejones secundarios que habrían sido grandes atajos en nuestra misión y comencé a pensar que quería una revancha con el Sr. Vice. Pero sobre todo, me preguntaba donde estaría la chica que conocí ese día. Ella ¿Realmente camina por estas calles?

―¿Qué demonios estás haciendo ahí? ― me pregunto Rio cuando nos bajamos en la estación de gasolina.

―Buscando a mis contactos―Le respondí.

―¿Tú no tienes contactos?― Me recordó Corona.

― Si tienes razón ― le dije aun buscando, Lutecia podría estar tan cerca.

―¿Qué? ― Preguntó Rio en un susurro. ―¿Qué está pasando? ― Ella se movió en el modo de espía y miró a su alrededor. ―No hay nada allá afuera. Oh, estas esperando a un hermoso galán a las tres. ― Corona giro ligeramente para mirar. ―Oh, sí, el esta bastante delgado, pero valen la pena.

―Oh. Da igual. ― Dijo Corona ―No le estas dando el resplandor a la academia Belka.

No tengo idea de que sucede con ese nombre, pero lo que sé es que siempre llamamos la atención de la gente en la ciudad cuando saben a la escuela dónde vamos. Es el único momento en el que odio nuestra historia de cubierta, cuando la gente me mira como si tuviera que ser privilegiada, como si tuviera que ser mimada, como si debiera ser como Reinforce Zwei. Pues quiero decirles que me pasé mi verano llena de harina y cocinando pasteles, pero eso es sólo una de las mil cosas que por el bien de las personas de Uminari nunca sabrán de mí. Sin embargo, cuando la gente como Lutecia te ve como si fueras un cruce entre Charles Manson y Paris Hilton, eso duele un poco, incluso para un espía.

―Hey, Vivio vamos a echar un vistazo ― propuso Rio chan

―¡Yo no voy a mirar a ninguna chica! ― Me quebré. ― como si me importara si su cabello es sedoso y deslumbrante.

―¿Quién dijo algo sobre cabello sedoso y deslumbrante? ― ¡Oh, Diablos!

* * *

―¡No puedo creer esto! ― Dijo Corona chan caminando de un lado a el otro. Ella no se había sentado ni una vez desde que llegamos a la mansión, ella seguía yendo y viniendo, tratando de dar sentido a todo y yo realmente no podía culparla ya que ella tiene un sistema de creencias que es usual para los genios científicos. Ella quisiera que la vida fuera algo que pueda ser probado en un laboratorio o leerse en referencia de libros.

Ella había pensado que me conocía. Yo creía que yo me conocía a mí misma y ahora, ambas de nuestras hipótesis habían sido tiradas a la basura y yo odiaba empezar de cero. Yo no podía dejar ver a mi amiga caminar de un lado al otro, así que hice la mejor cosa que podía hacer en esa situación: me enojé.

―¿Exactamente qué es tan increíble? ― Le pregunté. ―¿Que una chica se intereso en mi? ― Claro, yo nunca había sido una belleza exótica como Rio chan o una niña genio como Corona, pero me negaba a creer que fuera para tanto, después de todo los espejos aun no se rompían cuando camino frente a ellos. Mi abuela me llama ángel eso tiene que valer algo. ¿Era yo indigna de ser notada?

―Vivio― me llamo Corona sin detenerse ―Por supuesto que no, sabes que no me refería a eso. Pero me es increíble saber eso y que no se lo dijeras a alguien― La definición de Corona chan de alguien no quiere decir a cualquier alguien. Alguien para Corona chan significa un maestro.

―¿Y qué si me vio, cual es el problema? ― Dije, tratando de dejar el asunto de lado.

―¿Y qué? ― Dijo Corona―¡Pero Vivio chan ella te vio! nadie te ve cuando no quieres ser vista. ―dijo ella sentándose a mi lado ―Cuando estábamos detrás de Vice y tuve que mantenerte a la vista y me era casi imposible y yo podía comunicarme contigo a través de la unidad de Comunicación, incluso sabía lo que estabas usando y me preguntas... ¿Y qué?

Me volví a mirar a Rio, con una expresión que preguntaba ¿Esto te preocupa, también?

―Realmente eres increíble, Vivio chan― Dijo Rio en un tono totalmente en serio, así que sabía que debía ser cierto.

―Algo no está bien, aquí― continuo Corona mientras entraba al baño para cepillarme los dientes. ―La profesora Fate quiere resúmenes de nuestra misión, por lo que tenemos que incluirlo. Ella puede estar tratando de infiltrarse en la escuela a través de Vivio, podría ser una trampa, puede ser una honeypot― Casi me había ahogado con mi propio cepillo de dientes. La definición técnica de un honeypot es una agente femenina utilizando el romance para conseguir información del objetivo. La idea de que Lutecia pueda ser una hizo que mi estómago se revolviera.

―¡No! ― Salí corriendo del baño. ―No. No. No. No es una honeypot

―¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Preguntó Rio, en el papel de abogado del diablo.

―Tenemos que incluirlo en los informes, Vivio―Dijo Corona.

Pero los informes llevan a revisiones. Las revisiones llevan al protocolo y el protocolo llevaría a dos semanas del Departamento de Seguridad siguiéndola a través de la ciudad mientras que rastrean su certificado de nacimiento y descubren si su mamá o papá, han hecho apuestas ilegales, bebe o han sido arrestados. Después de todo, la Academia Belka ha seguido siendo un secreto bien guardado por más de cien años por no asumir riesgos. Pensé en Lutecia, en lo dulce y normal que me había parecido. Yo no quería extranjeros mirándola bajo un microscopio. Yo no quiero que haya un archivo en la cede de las oficinas del gobierno con su nombre en él. Pero sobre todo, yo no quería sentarme en una habitación y explicar por qué se había acercado a mí, cuando la plaza del pueblo estaba llena de niñas mucho más lindas.

―No, Corona, no puedo hacerlo. Eso es un precio demasiado alto a pagar por hablar con una chica. ― Luego, Rio se cruzó de brazos y sonrió torcidamente en mi dirección. ―Creo que hay algo más en esta historia― Dijo con su estilo habitual y sentí el flujo de sangre en mis mejillas y esto debió traicionarme, porque ella se inclinó y dijo ―te descubrí ― Así que les dije acerca de la basura y la botella de jugo y de Zaphir y lo de que ella es un perro con suerte palabra por palabra y cuando terminé, Rio me miraba fijamente como si se preguntara si me habían reemplazado por una especie de clon y Corona tenía una mirada soñadora muy similar a la que pone cuando esta viendo la blanca nieve o los pájaros que revolotean sobre su cabeza.

―¿Qué? ― Le pregunté, necesitan decir algo, cualquier cosa.

―Suena como que podría romperle el cuello con una mano― Dijo Rio y ella probablemente podría hacerlo. ―Pero si piensas en ese tipo de cosas…

―... Ella es increíble― Termino Corona por ella.

―No importa lo que es o no es. Ella es... ― intente decir algo pero Corona se me adelanto

―¡Todavía tiene que ir en los informes!

―¡Corona chan! ―Lloré, pero la mano de Rio estaba en mi brazo.

―¿Por qué no lo hacemos? ― Una expresión más torcida cruzó su rostro.―Vamos a comprobar y si ella es una chica normal, nos olvidamos de todo, pero si hay algo extraño, vamos contra ella. ― sabía al instante los argumentos en contra que debería haber dicho: que estábamos demasiado ocupadas para eso, que estaba en contra de casi un millón de normas y si éramos atrapadas, podríamos correr el riesgo de arruinar nuestras carreras para siempre. Pero en el silencio del cuarto, nos miramos unas a otras, nuestro mutuo acuerdo se estableció sobre el ambiente.

―Muy bien― Dije finalmente.―Vamos a hacer lo básico y nadie tiene por que saberlo

―De acuerdo ― Dijo Rio sonriendo y ambas miramos a Corona, quien se encogió de hombros y argumento.

–Seamos realistas o es un agente del enemigo tratando de infiltrarse a las chicas Belkas a través de Vivio… ― Corona dejó la frase a mitad, lo que provocó que yo preguntara

―¿O...?

―...ella es tu alma gemela― dijo con la cara iluminada de felicidad.

* * *

Ok, desde este punto, si tu estas relacionado conmigo de alguna manera o en posición de agregar cosas a mi historial permanente, no deberías seguir leyendo. Técnicamente esto no va a herir mis sentimientos. Pues aunque no estoy orgullosa de lo que viene, no estoy exactamente avergonzada tampoco, si esto no tiene ningún sentido pero a veces pienso que la mayor parte de mi vida a sido una enorme contradictoria. Quiero decir, todo lo que he escuchado por los últimos tres años ha sido: No titubees solo hazlo, no actúes precipitadamente se paciente. Sé lógica, confía en tus instintos. Sigue el protocolo, improvisa. No bajes la guardia nunca es tan fácil como parece, no te compliques busca lo fácil. Entonces cuando le das a un grupo de adolescentes todo tipo de mensajes, si, finalmente las cosas se van a poner interesantes.

Nos levantamos al amanecer del sábado por la mañana, lo que definitivamente no fue mi idea, quien en su sano juicio se levantaría de madrugada un sábado. Pero aún cuando Corona chan no es la mejor en clases de defensa personal, ella es la mejor persona que he visto para sacarme de la cama. Reinforce se quedó dormida con los audífonos puestos a si que Corona chan se sintió libre de decir.

―¡Estamos haciendo esto por ti! ― mientras me halaba de mi pierna izquierda y Rio iba por algo para desayunar. ―Vamos, Vivio LEVÁNTATE.

―¡No! ―Dije acurrucándome más profundo en la cama. ―Cinco minutos más.

Entonces ella se acerco a mi cabeza y me susurro al oído

―Ella es totalmente dulce.

―ella también estará allí en una hora― proteste

―Dile a Zaphir que es un perro afortunado ― Lancé mis cobijas

―¡ya me levante! ― dije y diez minutos después las tres caminábamos hacia el sótano, específicamente hacia una maquina de expendedora junto a la oficina del Dr. Scrya, tomé una mordida de mi desayuno que consistían en unas cuantas galletas y escuche a Corona chan preguntar.

―¿Listas? ― Y Rio y yo asentimos.

Saqué una moneda de mi bolsillo y la sostuve en la ranura, pero Corona me detuvo.

―Espera― y tomo la moneda. ―Si alguien nos descubre, mi nombre no creara tanta alarma como el suyo.

Aunque estábamos rompiendo un par de reglas de la escuela (lo se, ya las revise) Todavía, esto se veía como una buena idea a si que entregue el dinero a Corona y fue ella la que presiono su huella dactilar en la misma y presiono los botones, A- 19. Para que dos segundos después, la máquina se abriera revelando un corredor con el más completo laboratorio forense fuera de las instalaciones del gobierno. Entramos al laboratorio forense y Corona ya estaba colocando los restos de la pequeña botella de jugo de naranja en el medio de la mesa.

―Buscaremos su huellas dactilares por el sistema y veremos lo que encontramos ― dijo Corona de manera muy oficial. Estaba por decirle que no íbamos a encontrar nada extraño. Solo las huellas digitales de una estudiante de la academia Belka (yo) las de un hombre preocupado por conseguir cada año nuevas huellas digitales que coincidan con el rostro de un profesor (Vice) y una perfectamente inocente testigo cuyo único crimen era estar preocupada por una chica adolescente a quien fuerzan a hurtar cubos de la basura (Lutecia). Pero cuando la vi colocarse su delantal blanco de laboratorio (no hay nada que Corona chan disfrute más que usar un delantal blanco de laboratorio) cerré rápidamente mis labios e intenté descansar mi cabeza sobre el escritorio.

Una hora más tarde, Corona chan me llamaba para que despertara, diciéndome que las huellas digitales de Lutecia no estaban en ninguna parte del sistema (terrible, lo sé). Esto quería decir que ella nunca había estado en una prisión o en el ejército y que no era una abogada en práctica o un miembro de la CIA. Ella nunca ha tratado de comprar una pistola o ha sido contratada por la escuela (que por alguna razón fue un alivio).

― ¿lo ves? ― Le dije pensando que ella abandonaría la caza y me permitiría volver a una cama mas apropiada, pero solo me miró como si yo me hubiese vuelto loca.

―Esta es solamente la fase uno― Dijo, sonando dolida.

―Entonces ¿Quiero saber en que consiste la fase dos? ― Pregunté. Pero solo me miro y me dijo.

―Vuelve a dormir.

* * *

―No puedo creer que me haya dejado meter en esto ― Dije cuando nos agachamos afuera de la casa de Lutecia ―No puedo creer que te haya dejado meterme en esto.

―¿yo soy la que no puede creer esto? ― dijo Rio llamando mi atención ―Corona no dijiste que la casa estaría vacía hasta las ocho.

―Bueno, técnicamente, la casa de los Alpine está vacía.

No pude culpar a Corona por estar a la defensiva. Después de todo hacer todo esto le había tomado tres horas abriéndose camino entre las barreras de seguridad del sistema (nuestro sistema, no suyo) y desplazándose por el sistema de computadoras de la escuela pública de Uminari para averiguar de que ―mi Lutecia, era Lutecia Alpiney había tomado una hora más tener acceso total a las cuentas de la familia Alpine e interceptar un email en que Megane Alpine (la madre de Lu) le prometió a alguien llamada Saeko que ―¡Nosotros no nos perderíamos la fiesta sorpresa de Torako por nada en el mundo! ¡Nosotros estaremos ahí a las ocho en punto!

Entonces imagina nuestra sorpresa cuando nosotras nos agachamos entre las flores de la casa y vimos a la mitad del pueblo de Uminari caminando cerca de la blanca casa con persianas azules al final de la cuadra. Me puse un par de gafas (que en realidad son binoculares) e hice zoom en la casa donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

―¿Torako que? ― Pregunté.

―Kageyama― respondió Corona―¿Porqué?

Le di las gafas a ella para que también pudiera mirar la casa del final de la calle y ver ―Felicidades a los Kageyama―colgado sobre la puerta principal.

―Oh― dijo y todas sabíamos que la familia Alpine no se había ido lejos.

Yo me había imaginado donde vivía Lutecia, pero en mis sueños nada se comparaba con esto. Esto no era realmente una vecindad cualquiera, era una vecindad de televisión, donde el pasto estaba cuidado y los porches estaban hechos para parrilladas y limonadas. Antes de venir a la academia Belka, mamá y yo vivíamos en un estrecho apartamento en la ciudad y durante mis veranos las paso en la pastelería de mis abuelos y yo nunca había visto tanta perfección suburbana junta. De algún modo, yo sabía que un espía nunca pertenecería allí. Las tres seguíamos allí, agachadas en la oscuridad, hasta que Rio sacó su equipo para forzar cerraduras y se dirigió a la puerta de atrás.

―Casi lo tengo― Dijo Rio en cuanto llegamos junto a ella y yo puse mi mano sobre la perilla y la gire sin esfuerzo ―Si― Dijo ―Eso también funciona.

Entrar a la casa de Lutecia era como entrar a una revista. Había flores frescas en la mesa, un pastel de manzana se enfriaba junto a la ventana y los informes de notas de la hermana de Lutecia estaban colgados bajo un imán en el refrigerador. Las chicas se movieron rápidamente por la sala de estar y subieron las escaleras. ―¡Cinco minutos! ― dije pero aun si seguirlas. No me podía mover yo sabia que no deberíamos estar aquí por un montón de razones. No solo estábamos traspasando la seguridad de la casa si no también un modo de vida.

―¡Vivio! ― Me llamó Rio mientras me lanzaba un transmisor ― dice Corona chan que esto debe ir fuera. ¿Porque tú no intentas en aquel árbol?

Yo estaba feliz de tener un trabajo, de estar en movimiento y de salir de esa casa. Estaba en la tercera rama del árbol, atando el transmisor, cuando miré calle abajo y vi una figura acercándose, era una chica más alta que yo de cabello largo y purpura que vestía de negro y tenía las manos en los bolsillos.

―Raton de biblioteca, ¿Me oyes? ― intente hablar por mi intercomunicador, pero a pesar de que Corona chan había hecho todo lo posible para solucionar el cortocircuito, el ruido estático en mi oído me dijo que su trabajo no había funcionado. Me quedé agachada entre las ramas del árbol. ―¿Duquesa? ― Dije en voz baja, rezando por que Rio respondiera. ―Rio, te permitiré elegir cualquier nombre código que desees, si sólo me contestas ― Dije en voz baja viendo a Lutecia cruzar el porche y abriendo la puerta principal. ―Chicas, si me oyen, sólo ocúltense ¿de acuerdo? El tema esta entrando en la casa. Repito. El tema esta entrando en la casa.

La puerta de la casa se cerró detrás de Lutecia, así que salte del árbol y corrí a esconderme entre los arbustos, siempre manteniendo un ojo en la puerta principal.

―Camaleón― escuche a alguien llamarme a través de la oscuridad, asustandome casi hasta la muerte, pero cuando me asome, vi a Rio que estaba en el techo de la casa junto a Corona chan fijando unas cuerdas a la chimenea,y estaban a punto de saltar del techo cuando Lutecia volvió a salir por la puerta.

Yo observaba desde los arbustos, congelada del terror, cuando me di cuenta que mis dos mejores amigas estaban a punto de aterrizar sobre la chica más linda que nunca he visto y la torta que llevaba con ella. Mis amigas no podían verla, ella no podía ver, pero yo podía ver todo y cuando estábamos a pocos segundos del desastre cuando salí de mi escondite y dije:

―Oh, hola― y yo estaba de pie en medio del patio de la familia Alpine.

Por la esquina de mi ojo pude ver el terror en el rostro de Rio mientras que a Corona chan la agarraba de su cintura para que no cayera del techo y luego volví mi atención a mi chica de ensueño que se acercaba a mí mirándome con sorpresa.

―Hola. No esperaba encontrarte aquí― Dijo e inmediatamente me sorprendí ¿Eso significa que ella había estado pensando en mí? ¿O estaba simplemente tratando de averiguar cómo y por qué una extraña chica vestida de negro, con una gorra y lentes apareció en su patio?

―¿Oh, conoces a los Kageyama? ― pregunte aunque yo ya lo sabia, pero viendo a tanta personas entrar y salir de la casa que otra cosa puedo decir. Pero por suerte para mi Lutecia solo sonrió y dijo.

―Sí ― yo por mi parte estaba viendo a Rio quien luchaba para arrastrar a Corona a través del techo a la parte trasera de la casa, pero esta se rebalo y comenzó a deslizarse hasta quedar colgada del borde de techo y ahora mi corazón latía con dificultad ¿Cómo deje que me metieran en esto?

―A mi mamá se le olvidó esto. ― dijo Lutecia tratando de llenar el silencio que se prolongo por un rato. ―Ella tiene una especie de fama por sus pasteles, por lo que cada vez sale a diferentes lugares le gusta que la gente le pregunte acerca de sus recetas alrededor de diez veces antes de que ella revele su secreto ― dijo ella, aunque parecía avergonzada de haber revelado su profundo y oscuro secreto de familia pero no estaba seguro de eso ya que nunca he estado en una situacion familiar similar.

Mi mamá no es famosa por sus pasteles aunque sus padres tengan una pastelería, ella es famosa por haber desactivado un dispositivo nuclear en Bruselas con sólo un par de tijeras de cutícula y un pasador para el cabello. Lutecia estuvo a punto de girar hacia su casa justo en el momento en que Corona todavía colgaba del techo, así que solté lo primero que vino a mi mente.

―¿Fue sorprendente Torako verdad? ― Bueno, yo no sabía porque era Torako sorprendente, ni siquiera quien era, ni el porque de su fiesta sorpresa, pero que fue suficiente para entretener a Lutecia y hacerle decir:

―Nunca nos sorprendido, pero falsifica bastante bien.

En ese momento vi a Rio chan balanceándose en el aire junto a Corona para atarle a esta unas cuerdas a su cintura, pero aun así Rio se las arreglo para levantarme los dedos pulgares y con la boca decir ¡Es linda!

―¿Quieres ir a tomar un refresco? ― me preguntó Lutecia y pensé, ¡Sí! No hay nada en el mundo por lo que yo no quisiera ir. Pero detrás de ella, Rio apuntaba el talón de sus zapatos para dispararle un dispositivo de localización.

Oí un sonido sutil cuando el dispositivo se enterró en la suela de goma de Lutecia, pero ella ni siquiera lo noto. Rio parecía totalmente orgullosa de sí misma a pesar de que Corona chan seguía girando fuera de control como una piñata.

―¿Así que aquí es donde vives? ― Le pregunté, como si yo no lo supiera.

―Sí. Toda mi vida― Dijo Lutecia, pero no como si estuviera orgulloso de ello, sino como si la hubieran encadenado a ese lugar. Detrás de Lutecia, Rio debe haber ayudado a Corona chan, porque oí el zumbido de dos personas en caída libre y a continuación, cerca del aterrizaje alguien callo en una pila de botes de basura de metal.

Yo estaba lista para dejar a Lutecia inconsciente y correr, pero ella ignoro el ruido y dijo:

―Este barrio cuenta con todo tipo de perros― sin apartar la mirada de mí

―Oh― Di un suspiro de alivio mientras escuchábamos los ruidos de nuevo.

No volví a respirar hasta que vi a Rio con una mano en la boca de Corona mientras la arrastraba entre los arbustos al otro lado del patio.

―Oh bueno, le dije a mi mamá que iba a buscar una chaqueta en el carro ― Le dije, dando un paso hacia la las decenas de vehículos que se alineaban en la calle. Pero en ese momento apareció un chico en la calle y gritó

―¡Lu! ― Esta lo saludo.

―Ve― le dije.

―No es necesario

―¡Lu! ― El chico llamó de nuevo, acercándose.

―No te preocupes por mi― Le dije ―estaré allí en un segundo recuerdas ― Y por segunda vez me encontré huyendo de ella, tratando de evitar una cita.

Me escondí detrás de un auto y acomode su espejo retrovisor para poder ver a Lutecia y el muchacho que se reunió con ella.

―¿No Sabía que lo habías horneado para mí? ― le dijo este burlándose.

―¡No es para ti! ― protesto ella.

Luego el hizo un gesto hacia donde yo había desaparecido y pregunto.

―¿Quién era? Era una chica linda ― dijo el chico y contuve la respiración cuando Lu se giro para verme.

―no es nadie, Solo una chica

**Resumen de Vigilancia de operaciones****:**

_Vivio, Rio y Corona chan (en lo sucesivo conocido como "Los agentes") Después de que la agente de la Academia Belka (Vivio Takamachi) haya sido observada en la rutina de una misión, los agentes iniciaron una operación de vigilancia con la cual llegaron a la conclusión de que la joven (conocida en el momento sólo como "Lu", llamada alias – Zaphir es un perro afortunado), era un objetivo de interés. Entonces, los agentes comenzaron una serie de operaciones de reconstrucción durante la cual se observaba el siguiente texto: __El sujeto__, __Lutecia Alpine__ residente de la ciudad de Uminari_

_**Conocidos Asociados**__: __un análisis de la actividad en línea del sujeto reveló que de forma rutinaria envía e-mails a un tal __Jail Scaglietti__, nombre de pantalla Prison-S__caglietti__, (también residente de la misma ciudad) para conversaciones de temas como impresionantes juegos de video, películas, mi estúpido papá y sus tareas escolares._

_**Ocupación: **__estudiante de segundo año en la escuela secundaria de Uminari donde el individuo presenta dificultad en el cálculo y carpintería. (Excluida de la carrera como descifrador de códigos del gobierno y / o de la televisión en mejoras para el hogar. No se elimina la posibilidad de que el sujeto se vea sexy con un cinturón de herramientas.)_

_El individuo parece sobresalir en inglés, Geografía y Educación Cívica (en lo que es excelente porque Vivio asegura que es muy cortés)_

_**Familia**__**:**__ Madre, __Megane Alpine__ farmacéutica y ama de casa muy experimentada y único propietario de Alpine e Hijos Farmacia. Hermana, Agito Alpine, estudiante._

_**Actividad inusual financieras**__**:**__ ninguna, a menos que se cuente el hecho de que alguien en la familia gasta demasiado en biografías sobre la Guerra Civil. (¿Puede ser una posible indicación de insurgentes que aún viven y trabajan en Uminari? seguir investigando.)_

―"Yo digo que eso no significa nada"―dijo Rio chan mientras bajamos a clases de operaciones encubiertas.

―Tenemos la conexión de la computadora y Los registros financieros no nos enseñan mucho que digamos ― dijo Corona

― Corona chan ― le grité. ― No, vale la pena el riesgo, ¿está bien? ― dije rogando porque desistiera y recordé como había dicho que yo sólo era una niña, yo no era nadie. ― Muchachas, está bien Lutecia no está interesada en mí. No soy el tipo de chica que les gusta a otras chicas al parecer.

No estaba buscando elogios, como cuando las chicas flacas dicen que están gordas, o cuando las chicas con el pelo rizado precioso dicen cómo odian la humedad, pero juro que vi a Rio poniendo los ojos en blanco y diciendo en silencio: "Esa chica debe tener suerte"

― "Vamos, muchachas" ― les dije, riendo―¿Qué? ¿Pensaban que iba a pedirme ir a su baile de graduación? ― me burlé. ―O podría invitarla para la cena de la noche del domingo y tal vez Nanoha mamá le puede decir sobre la vez en que ella saltó de un edificio de noventa y tantos pisos con un paracaídas hecho de fundas de almohada.

Ambas se me quedaron mirando a si que trate de reír, pero ellas solo se miraron una la otra y reconocí la expresión que cruzó sus caras. Durante varios días, la habían estado pasando entre ellas como a una nota debajo del escritorio. "Vamos." Intente protestar pero al llegar al aula de clase. Mi mandíbula se cayó, ya que no se parecía en nada a un salón de clases. En lugar de pupitres había tres mesas largas. En vez de tiza y de papel había cajas de guantes de goma. Con el deslumbrante vidrio y los pisos de cerámica blanca, parecía que habíamos sido secuestrados por los alienígenas y llevados a la nave nodriza para procedimientos médicos. Y las chicas Belkas nos preparamos para cualquier reto que podría estar detrás esa puerta, cuando la profesora Fate entro con tres bolsas de plástico negro que casi reventaban y las monstruosidades que contuvieran hizo que los extraterrestres lucieran bastante bien. La profesora dejó caer una bolsa en cada una de las mesas con un sonido repugnante y luego nos acerco la caja con los guantes y dijo.

― El espionaje es un negocio sucio señoritas, la mayoría de lo que la gente no quiere que sepas lo tiran a la basura. ― desato el nudo de una de las bolsas― ¿Cómo gastan su dinero? ¿Dónde y qué comen? ¿Qué tipo de pastillas toman? ¿Cuánto aman a sus mascotas?

Tomo la bolsa de sus esquinas inferiores y luego la sacudió hábilmente, volteando la bolsa con un movimiento fluido haciendo que la basura cayera en todas partes, libremente, ocupando cada centímetro de la larga mesa.

―Este, ¿es el tipo de persona que hace crucigramas con un lápiz? ― dijo lanzando un periódico y tomando un sobre que estaba cubierto con trozos de cáscara de huevo. ―¿Qué hace garabatos cuando está en el teléfono? ―Por último, llegó a lo profundo de la pila de basura y encontró una curita vieja y la mostró a su publico ―Todo lo que una persona toca, nos dice algo de las piezas del rompecabezas de sus vidas. ― luego se golpeó las manos y continúo con una sonrisa ― Bienvenidos a la ciencia de la basurología.

* * *

El jueves por la mañana llovía, el Dr. Scrya nos había necesitado a las chicas y a mi para que lo ayudáramos después de la escuela el lunes, por lo que las chicas tuvieron que negociar el día de conducir con Vita, Teana y Subaru. Así que, en lugar de una linda tarde soleada, nos íbamos a ir de conducción bajo un cielo que hacía juego con mi estado de ánimo. Sin embargo, no todo el mundo se sentía tan triste como el día, porque cuando Corona llego a mi lado gritó:

―¡Esto es genial! No puedo creer que vamos a utilizar los limpiaparabrisas ―Supongo que, cuando tú consigues salir en la portada de la revista Scientific World a la edad de nueve años, tienes una idea poco errónea de la diversión. Quince minutos más tarde, la profesora Shamal estaba diciendo.

― Um, Rio chan querida, tal vez deberías... ― pero su voz se apagó cuando Rio dio otra vuelta y terminó en el lado equivocado de la carretera. Uno podría haber esperado que una espía entrenada pudiera frenar el auto y dejar inconsciente a Rio de un golpe, pero la profesora Shamal se limitó a decir―Sí, hasta aquí es suficiente... ¡Oh, mi ... ― e intento apoderarse del volante cuando Rio dio otra vuelta incorrecta.

― Lo siento― gritó Rio al conductor del camión que casi nos mata ― Siempre me olvido que están allí.

La lluvia había cesado, pero las ruedas hicieron un sonido mojado, las ventanas estaban empañadas y yo no podía ver dónde estábamos o a donde íbamos, lo que era una especie de bendición, porque cada vez que veía a mí alrededor, un pedazo de mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos.

― ¿Tal vez deberíamos dejar que una de sus compañeras de clase de una vuelta? ― intento de nuevo la profesora cuando Rio chan casi chocó contra un camión de cemento, giro el volante, saltó la acera y voló a través de la esquina de un estacionamiento hasta la otra calle.

Pero en ese momento me di cuenta de que algo extraño estaba sucediendo. No por el hecho de que Rio chan no le prestara atención a la profesora Shamal y a sus gritos de angustia y a las leyes que rigen el funcionamiento de los vehículos en este país, aquí lo extraño era que Corona chan no se estaba volviendo loca. Corona, quien odia a las arañas y se niega a ir descalza a cualquier lugar. Corona, que es una excelente nadadora y sin embargo, posee seis tipos diferentes de dispositivos de flotación. Corona, que una vez fue a la cama sin usar el hilo dental y no pudo dormir en toda la noche, esa misma Corona estaba sentada tranquilamente en el asiento trasero mientras Rio casi atropellaba un bote de basura en la acera.

― Señorita Rio eso podría haber sido un peatón― grito la profesora Shamal, pero no utilizo el freno de emergencia, así que ahora me pregunto si lo que la profesora Shamal vio en Francia fue tan brutal para modificar su definición de "emergencia" hasta tal punto y en ese momento me di cuenta de las señales de la calle y hacia donde nos dirigíamos.

― ¡Oh, Dios mío! ― Murmuré mientras Corona chan sonreía.

― "Shhh" ― dijo esta mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su bolso un control remoto que había modificado el primer día de clases

― Qué estás haciendo con…

― "Shhh!" ― volvió a silenciarme señalando a la profesora ― Es solo una pequeña explosión.

―Explosión ― repetí pero segundos después, una fuerte explosión hizo que el carro temblara y Rio chan luchara por mantener el control

― Oh, no, profesora Shamal ―exclamó Rio con su voz más teatral. ―Creo que vamos sin una llanta ― mire a Corona chan a mi lado que solo se encogió de hombros y considere que tal vez debería escoger mejor a mis amigas.

―Oh, niñas ― dijo la profesora cuando el auto finalmente se detuvo y si, lo han adivinado justo afuera de la casa de Lutecia ―¿Están todas bien? ― nos pregunto a Corona y a mi y ambas asentimos ― Bueno, supongo que sólo tendremos que aprender a cambiar una rueda.

― Voy por el repuesto ― grito Rio chan en un instante y bajo corriendo hasta la parte de atrás del vehículo, mientras que Corona chan interceptaba a la profesora Shamal.

―¿Dígame profesora que causa la mayoría de los pinchazos? ― dijo Corona arrastrando a nuestra instructora a la parte delantera del coche, fui hasta donde se encontraba Rio y le pregunte.

―¿Qué están haciendo? ― Pero ella solo sonrió y me señalo el maletero, que contenía una bolsa de basura igual a las que se alineaban en la acera y entonces me di cuenta de que todas las casas calles, tenían botes de basura y bolsas de plástico cubriendo la acera, esperando como soldados en posición de firmes.

― Tú cambiaste los días― le dije, consternada. ― tú explotaste el neumático. Tú...

Yo me callé, probablemente porque las siguientes palabras de mi boca iban a ser estás destinada a una vida de delincuencia.

―No se puede abandonar ahora, ¿o si? ―dijo Rio muy dramáticamente y sacó el gato del maletero ― Se lo debemos a tu país. ― No, ellas pensaban que me lo debían a mí pero estaba contenta de que ella no lo dijera.

En cuestión de segundos, Rio y yo tuvimos la rueda de repuesto fuera del maletero y la profesora Shamal nos mostró los puntos más finos de aflojar y sacar tuercas, pero todo lo que podía hacer era mirar hacia arriba y hacia abajo de la calle. ¿Qué pasa si ella me ve y reconoce el coche y los uniformes? ¿Cómo lo iba a explicar? Pero ¿ella quería que le explicara? O siquiera ¿ella me vería? Después de todo yo solo soy una chica, no soy nadie especial

―Viaje escolar a Tokio ― me susurró Corona al oído cuando vio lo tensa que estaba ―no vendrá hasta después de las nueve. ― y me sentí aliviada.

―¿alguna pregunta? ―pregunto la profesora Shamal mientras aflojaba el gato de debajo del coche y Rio fue a poner el neumático en ruinas en el maletero. Corona y yo negamos con la cabeza. ― Bueno, eso debe hacerse, entonces― dijo, dando unas palmadas a sus manos, obviamente, orgullosa de su obra.

_**Resumen de Vigilancia de operaciones**__: _

_Los agentes Vivio, Rio y Corona chan _

_Informe de la basura tomado de la casa de _Lutecia Alpine

_Número de cajas de cartón vacías de rollos de papel higiénico: __2_

_Variedades preferidas de sopa conservada: __tomate (seguido de cerca por crema de Hongos)._

_Número de contenedores de Helados vacía: __3 (dos de chocolate de menta y una de helado de vainilla. (¿Quién compra solo helado de vainilla de todos modos?)_

_Número de catálogos de cosméticos: __14 (No hay elementos marcados o identificados de otra manera, incluso aunque el desmaquillador de la empresa de la mamá de Reinforce estaba en venta y parecía ser un buena oferta.)_

―¿Dónde estamos poniendo las toallas de papel? ― preguntó Rio, mirando un extraño y pequeño círculo impar de pilas alrededor nuestro. ― ¿Son para el hogar o la comida?"

― Depende― dijo Corona, inclinándose hacia ella. ―¿Qué hay en él?

Rio acerco la toalla a su cara y tomó una respiración profunda

―salsa de espagueti... creo. ¿Será sangre?

―Así que en resumen, ¿será que les gusta la pasta o son una familia de asesinas con un hacha? ― bromeé mientras Rio chan dejaba caer la toalla en una de las pilas de la media docena que estaban creciendo a nuestro alrededor, mientras que la pila original en el centro comenzó a disminuir lentamente.

Habíamos abierto todas las ventanas de la habitación para diluir el olor de la basura y nos sentamos en una lona de plástico para examinar todo, hasta los contenidos de las latas de comida. Si te has preguntado alguna vez si alguien es o no demasiado bueno para ti, te aconsejo ir tras su basura. Realmente, nadie te mirará superior después de eso. Además, la profesora Fate tenía razón, hubo respuestas aquí, respuestas que quería desesperadamente.

¿Por qué se ofrece a acompañarme a casa supuestamente preocupada por mi seguridad y días después decir a su amigo que no era nadie? ¿Tenía un novio o tal vez novia? ¿Tenía pensado ganar una horrenda apuesta con sus amigos, como hacen siempre en las películas de adolescentes? Quiero decir, sé que me paso el invierno en una mansión con un grupo de niñas y mis veranos trabajando en una pastelería, pero ambos lugares cuentan con las películas y en muchas de ellas implican apuestas en que chicas que no son guapas (como yo) se acercan chicos realmente guapos (en este caso Lu). Pero esos chicos no son como Lutecia, en realidad no, o así me di cuenta mientras mas buscábamos en su basura. Los niños en esas películas no ayudan a sus hermanas pequeñas con un análisis de cuarto grado de mujeres famosas de Japon (en su mayoría estudiantes Belkas, Clase de 1915 en adelante). Esos chicos no escriben notas como la que yo he tomado la libertad de pegar a continuación:

**Mamá, Jail dice que su mamá puede llevarme a casa después de la visita de campo, así que espera por mi llamada. Te amo, L.**

Le dice a su mamá que la ama. Quiero decir, los chicos en el cine con las apuestas, las niñas planas (que no son realmente planas, simplemente mal arregladas) y las grandes escenas de baile dramático, nunca dejan notas a su madre de este tipo. No pude evitarlo: me imaginé al instante lo que sería obtener yo misma una nota como esa algún día.

**Cariño, voy a tener que trabajar hasta tarde, así que podría no estar aquí cuando vuelvas. Espero que tengas un gran tiempo en Corea del Norte y desactives muchas armas nucleares. Con todo mi amor, Lutecia.**

(Pero eso es sólo un sueño) pensé y me quedé mirando un paquete vacío de goma de mascar del tipo que blanquea los dientes, y traté de recordar si sus dientes se veían extra blancos o sólo blanco regular. Me estaba empezando a imaginar lo que sería, ser de ese tipo de familia, cuando escuché.

―"oh no." ― Me gire para ver a Corona chan, que sostenía un trozo de papel y se lo mostraba a Rio. Ella lo leyó y varias opciones pasaron por mi mente cuando vi su expresión de terror: A) Lutecia sólo tiene seis meses de vida B) Está tomando medicamentos que la prepararán para una operación de cambio de sexo! C) Su familia entera va a mudarse a Alaska! Pero todo fue incluso peor.

― Vivio ― dijo Rio, con un tono de voz que me preparaba para lo peor ― Corona ha encontrado algo que probablemente deberías ver.

―Probablemente no es nada― agregó Corona forzando una sonrisa, cuando Rio chan tendió un trozo doblado de papel en el que alguien había escrito "Lu" en tinta azul con Balones de futbol.

―Léelo por mí― dije.

―No... ― comenzó Corona chan― Probablemente

―Corona por favor ―le grité.

Pero Rio tomo la nota y ya había comenzado.

― Querida Lu. Fue genial verte en el carnaval. Me divertí mucho, también. Debemos hacerlo de nuevo en algún momento. Con amor, Zest.

Rio chan había hecho todo lo posible para que la nota, sonara sosa, añadiendo muchas pausas innecesarias y tonos aburridos, pero no había ninguna duda de que esta persona Zest iba en serio. Después de todo, yo no escribía notas en papel azul con escritura de lujo. Ni siquiera tenía papel Azul. Papel comestible, sí, pero no Azul así que allí estaba, la prueba en blanco y negro (o... bueno... en azul, pero se entiende lo que quiero decir), que estaba oficialmente fuera de mi liga. Que yo realmente no era nadie.

Corona chan debe haber leído mi expresión, porque saltó a decir

― Esto no quiere decir nada, Vivio chan. Está en la basura― dijo observando a Rio ―Eso tiene que significar algo, ¿verdad?

Y es cuando no pude ignorarlo más: la verdad universal de que, a pesar de nuestra elite en educación y coeficiente intelectual, no sabíamos nada de otras chicas. Zest, con su papel de color azul y sus pequeños balones, podría haber conocido el significado de que una chica como Lu pusiera su nota en la basura, o quizás no. La chica de mis sueños puede estar tan cerca en la ciudad de Uminari, con ochenta cámaras de seguridad y unas grandes bocinas, pero ella y yo nunca hablaríamos el mismo idioma.

― Está bien, Corona ― dije en voz baja. ― Sabíamos que era una posibilidad esto...

― ¡Espera! ― Sentí la mano de Rio agarrar mi muñeca. ― Dime lo que le dijiste otra vez. ― Ella al ver mi desconcierto agrego ―Esa noche que te preguntó. Cuando tú le dijiste que eras educada en el hogar.

― Me preguntó si me educaban en casa y le dije que sí.

―¿Y qué razón le diste?

― Para... ― comencé, pero mi voz se apagó mientras miraba la pila de papeles que estaba cerca de nosotras ―razones religiosas.

Había un programa para la asamblea Baptista del libre albedrío de Uminari, un folleto sobre la Iglesia Metodista Unida de Uminari y un puñado de otras congregaciones.

― Lutecia esta recogiendo boletines de la iglesia para algún tipo de búsqueda de objetos extraños, o ha estado ocupada rastreándote los domingos por una razón.

― Ella te está buscando, Vivio ― dijo Corona emocionada, sonriendo como si acabara de hacer el primer paso en descifrar el código final.

El silencio se apoderó de nosotras. Desde que la esperanza se extendió en mi corazón. Corona y Rio chan me miraban, pero yo no podía quitar mi vista de lo que habíamos encontrado. Supongo que por eso ninguna de nosotras se dio cuenta de que abrían la puerta. Supongo que es por eso que saltamos cuando oímos decir a Reinforce.

― "Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre?"

_**Mensa: **__es una asociación internacional de superdotados fundada en Inglaterra en 1946_


	4. Alianzas

**ALIANZAS**

― Damas, esto es un negocio de alianzas ― dijo la profesora Fate una vez en clases ―Puede no gustarte esta gente, puedes odiar a esta gente y esta gente puede representar todo lo que te molesta, pero ellos nos acercan un paso mas a nuestro objetivo y por eso es necesario hacer un aliado

Entonces esto es lo qué yo tenía con Reinforce, una alianza. No éramos amigas pero tampoco éramos enemigas y si Spike pudo luchar junto a Buffy para librar el mundo de los vampiros… Si el limón pudo unirse con la lima para crear algo como el Sprite, entonces seguramente yo puedo trabajar junto a Reinforce Zwei para la causa de amor verdadero.

* * *

―Entonces, ¿cuál es su nombre? ― pregunto Reinforce cuando nos atrapo en la habitación.

―No sé de qué estas hablando ― Le dije, demasiado rápido para que la mentira fuera creíble.

Aquí está la cosa sobre las mentiras: una parte de ti tiene que pensarla y la otra tiene que querer que sea verdad y yo no hice ninguna de las dos.

―Oh, vamos ― Dijo Reinforce recorriendo la habitación con sus ojos ―¿Han pasado cuanto? ¿Dos semanas? ― quede totalmente impresionada cuando calculo el tiempo que llevamos en esto, pero ella solo pregunto ―¿Has llegado ya a la segunda base?

―¿Piensas que yo podría llegar a la segunda base? ― pregunte emocionada pues lamento admitirlo, pero este es uno de los mayores elogios que he recibido en mi vida.

―Olvida que pregunté― respondió Rein con burla mientras volteaba el montón de basura con el pie ―¡Esto es asqueroso! Realmente debes estar desesperada.

―Es la tarea de operaciones encubierta Rein ― dijo Rio chan, pero Rein obviamente no se lo creyó pues miró hacia el montón de basura examinando la escena como si esto fuera la cosa más apasionante que ella había visto en meses, lo que es falso tomando en cuenta que su clase había estado en los laboratorios cuando el Dr. Scrya fue atacado por las abejas que él pensó que había modificado genéticamente para obedecer órdenes de un silbido.

― Su nombre es Lutecia y es una chica ― admití finalmente.

―¡Vivio! ― Gritó Corona chan, sin poder creer que yo le hubiese dado tan importante intel al enemigo.

―Lutecia ― repitió Rein comprobándolo...

―Sí― le dije. ― nos encontramos cuando estábamos en una misión en la ciudad y… bien…

― Ahora no puedes dejar de pensar en ella. Siempre quieres saber lo que hace y matarías para saber si ella piensa en ti. ― Dijo Rein como un doctor que recitaba los síntomas.

―¡Sí! ― Grité. ―¡Es tannnnnnn así! ― Por fin alguien que entendía lo que me estaba pasando.

―Esto es demasiado malo, niña. ― Reinforce sólo era mayor que yo por meses, a si que no aprobaba la cosa "de niña", pero no podía ponerla furiosa, no ahora porque Reinforce Zwei tenía un intel y yo lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

―Ella me dijo que yo tenía un perro afortunado ― Dije. ― ¿Qué significa?

―Tu no tienes un perro.

―Tecnicismo. ¿Entonces, qué significa? Quiero decir luego la vi en la calle y la oí por casualidad diciéndole a un amigo que yo no era 'nadie'. Pero antes ella había sido realmente agradable y...

―Suena como que ella quiere que sepas que tu le gusta pero quiere mantener sus opciones abiertas en caso de que tu decidas que no te gusta ella o si decide que no le gustas tu.

―no lo entiendo ella actúa realmente agradable, pero basándome en lo que le dijo a su amigo...

― no tienes porque creer en lo que dice, podría ser una postura, podría estar marcando territorio o podría ser que le da vergüenza de que le guste una chica rara, porque asumo que ella piensa que eres una chica.

― Ella piensa que soy educada en casa por motivos religiosos

―definitivamente te ve como una chica rara ― Dijo ella asintiendo. ―pero yo diría que todavía tienes oportunidad

― ¡OH CIELOS! ― Era como si las grises nubes tormentosas se hubiesen separado y Reinforce Zwei era el sol, trayendo la sabiduría y verdad en la oscuridad eterna. (O algo mucho menos melodramático.) ―Tienes que ayudarme ― Supliqué.

―Oooh, lo lamento. No es mi departamento. ― Desde luego que no lo era. Era claro que Reinforce era a la que buscaban los pretendientes no la que buscaba.

―¡Vamos! ― Dije. Ella podría no estar acostumbrada a estar en mi lugar, pero ella definitivamente conocía el mundo detrás de los muros de la academia Belka y yo simplemente no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

― ¡Sí, bien díselo a alguien que no sea la mascota del séptimo grado! ― me dijo sentándose en una cama cruzando las piernas ―sólo hay un modo por el que voy a preocuparme por tus problema amorosos, ayúdame a librarme de las clases de novatos.

―¿Qué gano yo con eso?

―Para empezar, no tendré una conversación con nuestra amiga Arf sobre el viaje a los laboratorios a tempranas horas de la mañana o un viaje nocturno fuera de la propiedad de donde vienes a casa con hojas en el pelo como si hubieras estado escondido entre unos arbustos. ― Ella sonrió con satisfacción y por primera vez, no dudé que Rein fuera una Chica Belka Y por las miradas que Rio y Corona chan me daban decían que ellas estaban de acuerdo. ―¿Sabías que la madre de Arf es un miembro del consejo de administración? ― Dijo con ironía y sarcasmo. ― Porque ella lo ha dicho aproximadamente 150 veces y…

―Bien, ya― Dije parándola. ―¿Qué más consigo?

―Un primer amor inolvidable.

* * *

**(día siguiente a las siete)**

Estábamos sentada en el suelo de nuestro cuarto mirando la tarea de Rein que se dispersaba alrededor de nosotras, yo no estaba realmente segura como comenzaría esta alianza, pero Corona chan se me adelanto y propuso.

―Puedes comenzar por explicarle lo que quiere decir esto. ― dijo sosteniendo la nota de Zest frente a la cara de Rein.

―¡Ew! ― Gritó esta ― ¡Pensé que te deshiciste de toda esa basura!

―Bien, no de esto. Esto son pruebas ― Dijo Corona chan declarando que en su mente, era obvio.

―¡Ugh! Totalmente ― vi un movimiento por parte de Rio chan. Ella había estado haciendo su mejor trabajo ignorándonos, pero yo sabía que todos sus censores estaban en completa alerta. Sus ojos nunca abandonaron su cuaderno, pero ella vio todo. (Rio es así)

―¿Qué significa esto? ― Preguntó Corona otra vez, moviéndose poco a poco más cerca de Rein, nuestra nueva profesora en relaciones sentimentales por su parte miró de vuelta a su cuaderno y debió haber concluido que ya había estudiado bastante para una noche, porque abandonó sus apuntes y camino hasta su cama y echó un vistazo al trozo de papel una vez más, luego la dejó caer al piso.

―Esto quiere decir que ella está en la demanda. ― Luego me miro y dijo ― Buena elección eso quiere decir que es linda

―¿Pero la desecho? ― Quiso saber Corona - ¿entonces el no significa nada para ella verdad?

―Difícil de decir… Si ella es del tipo sentimental quiere decir que simplemente no se preocupa por el. Si ella no lo es, entonces existen las mismas posibilidades de que ella le guste el cómo de que no, pero Vivio ¿Qué piensas hacer con todo esto? Tu puedes analizar o teorizar o lo que sea, pero seriamente que esperas lograr si tu estas aquí, ella está allá y no hay nada que puedas hacer para verse.

―Esa no es tu área de enseñanza ― dijo Rio chan por primera vez, hablando como una chica en una misión. ―Es nuestra.

* * *

A si llego el día en el que por fin podría volver a ver a Lu

_Martes, 1 de octubre._

_Asunto: el tema también conocido como Lu recibió un e-mail de Jail, con el nombre de pantalla "__Prison-Scagliett__", el sujeto pregunto al tema si quería ir a su casa para probar un juego y el tema respondió diciendo que ella necesitaría devolver algunos vídeos a "Aj" (un local de la ciudad que se especializa en alquilar películas y videos)._

― "la operación comienza esta noche." ― me susurró Rio chan durante el almuerzo.

* * *

Yo no sé acerca de las chicas normales, pero cuando eres un espía, vestirse para salir puede ser caótico.

― Sigo pensando que deberíamos haberle recogido el pelo. ― Dijo Corona chan ― Se vería glamorosa.

― Sí ― Se burló Rein ― Porque tantas chicas van glamorosas cuando pasean por la plaza de la ciudad de Uminari.

Personalmente, no me importaba, lo que era un poco irónico, ya que era mi pelo y todo eso, pero tenía otras cosas por las que preocuparme como el arsenal de maquillaje que Rio chan estaba tendiendo en la cama delante de mí, mientras decía.

― Hablemos de la basura de bolsillos. No tienes edad para identificaciones falsas a si que solo toma esto ― Dijo lanzando un paquete de chicles en mi dirección de la misma marca que había en la basura de Lu ― a si mostraras un gusto en común, también una entrada de cine, si te pregunta cómo lo obtuviste le dices que tu la compraste pero no viste el final y por ultimo binoculares. No será necesario ya que es de noche por supuesto, pero no te hará daño tenerlos. ― No tenía idea de cómo Rio chan había encontrado todas esas cosas y la verdad yo no quería saberlo. ― por cierto toma ― Miré hacia ella para ver la cruz de plata balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

― Está rota. ― Le dije ― No ha funcionado bien desde el tanque de agua.

― Vivio, Vivio, Vivio ― dijo Rio suspirando. ― esta es tu leyenda. La cruz es como un accesorio recuerdas, motivos religiosos. ― ahora al mirar todo lo que debía de llevar y pensar en todas las cosas que se supone que sé, me preguntaba: ¿Todas las chicas comunes pasan por esto? ¿Cada chica en una cita está realmente encubierta?

― Y, no te olvides de esto... – exclamo Corona chan.

―Tienes que estar bromeando ― exclame cuando vi a Corona chan entrar por la puerta con Zafira el perro de Shamal pero ya era tarde pues todas estaban frotando al animal por todo mi cuerpo para dar la ilusión de estar cubierta por el pelo de perro. Todos estos años yo había pensado que ser un espía era un reto pues ahora resulta que ser una chica normal es aun peor.

―Yo todavía no entiendo cómo vas a salir y regresar sin ser descubierta. ― pregunto Rein totalmente confundida. Pero yo si lo sabía claramente, en realidad yo podría escribir un libro acerca de los pasillos secretos de la mansión y hacer una fortuna vendiendo copias a los novatos.

― Ya verás, Rein ― Le dije mientras caminábamos por un pasillo de piedra hacia el viejo tapiz de color rubí que mostraba las generaciones de chicas Belkas que colgaba en la fría pared de piedra. Moví el tapiz a un lado y comencé a adentrarme por túnel detrás de la pared.

― déjalo muerto Vi ― me dijo Rio chan seguida de Corona.

― Pero no ¡literalmente!

* * *

No sé cómo deje que me convencieran de hacer esto. Bueno, si lo sé pero nunca me escucharan admitiéndolo. Escabullirse de los terrenos del campus al saber la ubicación de las cámaras, los puntos ciegos de los guardias y rodear los detectores de movimiento era una cosa. Pero usar las botas negras de Rein que alargaban mis piernas y me daban un aura parecida a la de los Ángeles de Charlie era otra de la cual nunca estaré orgullosa y mas cuando estaba de pie esperando en la plaza del pueblo, mis pies estaban adoloridos, juraba que mi tobillo estaba torcido y tenia mis nervios a flor de piel pero afortunadamente para mí, tuve algo de tiempo para calmarme. Demasiado Tiempo quizás.

_**17:35 horas.**_

_El Operativo se colocó en posición._

_**18:00 horas.**_

_El Operativo estaba deseando haberse traído algo para comer porque no podía abandonar su lugar para ir a comprar una barra de dulce._

_**18:30 horas.**_

_El Operativo se dio cuenta de que es casi imposible verse linda y actuar seductivamente si SERIAMENTE tienes que ir al baño._

Ya no lograba encontrar con que distraerme, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en una cosa tras otra cada una más importante que la anterior, ¿me pregunto que estarán haciendo las chicas? aun no he hecho mi tarea, la profesora Signum nos había enviado a traducir cincuenta páginas de El Arte De Guerra en aravico, el Dr. Scrya nos había encargado modificar una tarjeta de crédito/modificador de huellas digitales y Shamal había estado dando muchas pistas sobre un examen sorpresa y allí estaba yo frotando mi tobillo inflamado y pensando que realmente tendría que estar ganando créditos extra en Operaciones encubiertas por esto.

_**19: 45:** Está bien pensé, le daré hasta las ocho y entonces…_

―Hola. ― Escuché detrás de mí. _Oh cielos, Oh cielos_. ― ¿Vivio? ― Dijo Lu colocándose delante de mí.

―Eh… Oh… Eh…

―Lutecia ― Dijo apuntándose a sí misma como si pensara que me había olvidado de su nombre.

―Hola. ― ¿Dije eso en japonés? ¿O no? Dios que no haya hablado en aravico o francés Oh, por favor, Dios en el Cielo, no dejes que piense que soy una estudiante de intercambio… o peor, una chica que sabe como tres palabras de un lenguaje extranjero y va usándolas todo el tiempo tan solo para mostrar cuan mejor que todos que es.

―Te vi parada aquí. ― Dijo ella por lo cual pensé que si estábamos usando el mismo idioma. ―No te he visto alrededor últimamente y pensé en acercarme.

―Oh. ― dije abruptamente. ―Estaba en Mongolia. ― Nota mental: aprende a decir mentiras menos extremas ― Con las Corporaciones de Paz. ― Dije lentamente. ―A mis padres les encantan eso. Ahí es donde empezaron con el asunto de enseñar en casa.

―Guau. Eso es genial. ― dijo emocionada.

―¿Lo es? ― Pregunte ―Oh, sí. Lo es.

―¿entonces has vivido en muchos lugares? ― me pregunto acercándose a mi lado.

―Ho por supuesto Tailandia es muy hermosa. ― le dije recordando mis lecciones de países del mundo. He viajado bastante, pero realmente he vivido sólo en tres lugares: en la pastelería de mis abuelos, en la academia Belka y un pequeño apartamento en Midchilda.

―Guau. ― exclamo y me acordé del consejo de Rein de _no seas mejor que ella_. ―Fue hace mucho tiempo. No fue una gran cosa.

―¿Pero vives aquí ahora?

―Sí. ― Asentí. ― Estoy esperando a mi mamá. Ella toma una clase en la noche… en la librería ― le señale el edificio de ladrillo rojo en frente de la plaza. ―Y me gusta venir al pueblo con ella porque no salgo mucho, gracias a mi educación no tradicional.

―entiendo bueno Vivio disculpa me tengo que ir. ― Quería rogarle para que no se fuera, pero hasta yo sabía que eso sonaría un poco desesperado. La vi alejarse de mi y yo no sabía cómo detenerla (bueno si sabía, pero varios de los movimientos que tenía en mente sólo eran legales en tiempos de guerra).

―Hey. ― me dijo. ―¿Cuál es tu apellido?

― Testarossa ― explique diciendo lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza

―¿Cómo en el libro? ― ¿El libro? ¿Qué libro? Pensé pero ella solo se rió y se acerco unos pasos. ―¿Puedo llamarte? ― ¡Ho no ella quería mi número de teléfono! Pero que podría decirle si el último teléfono que utilice era uno que se hacía pasar por un fusil de aturdimiento (así que por razones obvias probablemente no debería darle el número de ese).

―No. ― dije y Lutecia se veía totalmente triste, como si hubiera atropellado a su cachorro (aunque ningún cachorro fue herido durante la formación de esta metáfora). ―¡No! tú no me puedes llamarme hay reglas estrictas en mi casa. ― Y realmente no era una mentira.

―¿Qué tal un email?

― De verdad lo siento

―No te preocupes.

―Estaré aquí mañana. ― Dije rápidamente ―Mi mamá, tiene clase de nuevo y yo…

―Está bien. ― me corto y se dio vuelta para irse. ―Quizás te vea de nuevo

* * *

―_¿QUE RAYOS SE SUPONE QUE SIGNIFICA ESO?_ ― Le grité a Rein aunque no fuera su culpa. ― Quiero decir, si una chica se pone toda triste y rara si no le das tu número telefónico y luego le dices que estarás en un determinado lugar en determinado tiempo y ella solamente dice quizás te vea de nuevo ¿Qué significa eso?

Corona chan tenia la misma expresión que pone cuando el Dr. Scrya nos dice que vamos a necesitar nuestras mascaras de gas para la clase, lo cual implica iguales partes de miedo y euforia. Rein estaba pintando sus uñas y Rio chan estaba haciendo yoga en la esquina de la habitación.

― si quieres puedo deshacerme de ella ― Dijo Rio chan y si no hubiera estado enredada como un pretzel en ese momento, podría haberme preocupado su comentario después de todo ella sabía donde vivía Lu.

―Bueno… ― Tartamudeó Corona. ―Supongo que tan solo tendrás que ir y si aparece, entonces significa que le gustas.

―O que simplemente siente curiosidad o esta aburrida, pero probablemente este curiosa – dijo Rein

―¿Pero cuándo sabremos si le gusta? ― pregunto desesperada Corona a lo que Rein rodó sus grandes y hermosos ojos.

―Esa no es la pregunta. ― dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia en todo el mundo. ―La pregunta es ¿Cuánto le gusta?

* * *

El entrenamiento de espías no es algo que se puede apagar y encender. Nosotras comemos, dormimos y respiramos estas cosas. Se ha vuelto parte de mi ADN tanto como el característico color de mis ojos y mi debilidad por los chocolates. Probablemente, no hace falta decirlo, pero pensé que era mejor hacerlo notar después de que les diga lo que hice. Imagínense que están intentando parecer una chica de quince años normal de pie sola en una calle desértica en una noche oscura, esperando una reunión clandestina, cuando, de repente no puedes ver nada porque un par de manos están cubriendo tus ojos.

Bueno, eso fue lo que pasó en un minuto estaba parada ahí, agradeciendo haber traído una barra de caramelo y luego... POW... todo se queda negro. Pero ¿yo entré en pánico? De ninguna manera. Hice lo que estoy entrenada para hacer agarre por el brazo al delincuente, cambie mi peso y utilice la fuerza de los supuestos impulsos de mi atacante en su contra. Fue rápido y sencillo.

Soy tan buena, pensé, hasta el momento en que vi a Lutecia tumbada a mis pies.

—¡Oh Dios mío¡ ¡Lo siento! — dije agachándome sobre ella —. Lo siento tanto ¿Estás bien? Por favor.

—¡Vivio! —Su voz sonaba tan débil, que pensé, esto es todo. Había matado a la única persona al cual pude amar. Me incline hacia ella

—¿Dime?

—Has algo por mí.

—¡Cualquier cosa! — me agaché más cerca para no perder ni una sola, preciosa palabra.

—Por favor, nunca les digas esto a ninguno de mis amigos. — dijo ella sonriendo y no pude evitar reírme y sentir el alivio inundando mi cuerpo.

El sujeto demostró estar en buena condición física, al recuperarse rápidamente de una caída muy fuerte sobre el asfalto.

—¡Wow! —Dijo — ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? — se sacudió la ropa y se me quedo mirando expectante

—Mi mamá dice que una chica necesita saber cómo cuidar de sí misma. (No es una mentira, ella si lo dice)

—Siento pena por tu papá. — Ella sólo me miró y sonrió. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al pensar en mis padres, lo hice con una sonrisa también.

—Él dice que es bastante difícil, pero creo que ha aprendido a vivir con eso.

—De tal madre tal hija, ¿eh?

—¿Puedes... gustas... — trato de decir señalando hacia el pueblo alrededor de nosotros — ... caminar por ahí o algo?

—Seguro. — Salimos por la calle. Para una niña que ha sido descrita como una artista de pavimento, yo estaba un poco sorprendida de lo difícil que es caminar cuando en realidad estás tratando de ser vista.

Después de unos minutos de escuchar nuestros pies en la calle, me di cuenta de algo. Hablar. ¿No deberíamos estar hablando? Busqué algo en mi mente por cualquier cosa que decir, pero solo logre pensar cosas como "Así que los nuevos detonadores controlados por satélite tienen doce millas de alcance" o "¿Has leído la nueva traducción de Arte de la Guerra, yo lo prefiero en el dialecto original ..." por lo que no sabía qué decir y no dije nada y ella solo caminó así que caminé. Sonrió, así que sonreí como respuesta. Dobló una esquina y yo la seguí.

—Me rompí el brazo ahí —dijo ella, apuntando a un juego de un parque cercano y luego se sonrojó —. Fue un verdadero desastre, cuerpos por todas partes, debiste ver al otro tipo.

—¡Oh, suena salvaje!

—Tan salvaje como cualquier cosa aquí en Uminari puede llegar a ser — se rió y luego comenzó a patear una piedra con la punta de su zapato —. Mi mamá enloqueció totalmente. Ella estaba gritando y tratando de meterme en el carro — se echó a reír y pasó una mano por su hermoso cabello —. Ella se preocupa demasiado.

—Sí —dije sonriendo —. Conozco a las de su tipo.

—No —dijo ella —. Tu mamá debe ser buena onda. Digo, no puedo imaginarme conseguir ver los lugares que tú has visto. Todo lo que hace mi mamá es cocinar todo el tiempo, ¿sabes? Como si una clase de pastel no fuera suficiente. Ella tiene que tener tres tipos diferentes, y... —su voz se apagó cuando me miró — Apuesto que tu mamá no hace eso.

—Oh, ¡sí lo hace! —dije rápidamente —. Ella es realmente increíble en ese tipo de cosas.

—¿Quieres decir que no soy el único chico que ha estado sentado en frente de ocho cenas?

—Oh, ¿estás bromeando? —dije —. ¡Nosotras hacemos eso todo el tiempo! (Si ocho tipos de cenas pueden ser definida como cinco refrescos de dieta y tres panecillos, algún día mamá tiene que aprender a cocinar)

—¿De verdad? Pensé que con eso del Cuerpo de paz y...

—Oh no, para ellos el tiempo familiar es muy importante.

—¡Sí! —dijo — Lo sé, lo mas emocionante de la noche es cuando deciden que necesitas nuevas cortinas en tu habitación.

Caminamos más allá junto a un césped bien cuidado y perfectas flores, eso posiblemente estaba a millas de las paredes de la academia Belka. Estaba yendo donde ninguna niña Belka había ido antes (bueno, al menos ninguna niña de esta generación)

—Esto es lindo. Es una linda... noche —dije y lo era. El aire era frio pero no helado y sopló a través del cielo estrellado.

—Entonces, ¿qué fue? — pregunto —. ¿Qué fue lo que mas te gusto? ¿Mongolia? ¿Tailandia? Debe ser como...

—¿Otro mundo? —le dije y era verdad que yo era de otro mundo uno que el jamás vería.

Luego hizo la cosa más inesperada. Nos detuvimos bajo la luz de una lámpara y dijo:

—Espera tienes una... —y luego se acercó y me rozó la mejilla con la punta de su dedo —. Pestaña — la acerco a mí —. Pide un deseo.

Pero en ese momento, no había nada más que yo pudiera desear y por primera vez en años, he perdido la noción del tiempo.

—Pero supongo que no tienes maestros locos —dijo, bromeando después que había terminado una historia sobre su entrenador de atletismo psicópata.

—Te se sorprenderías – dije con sarcasmo

—Dime algo sobre ti — me preguntó —. Te he dicho todo acerca de mí, mi loca Martha Stewart-aspirante a madre y mi hermana niña hiperactiva.

—¿Como qué? —pregunté.

—Cualquier cosa. ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? ¿Tu banda favorita? ¿Cuál es tu cosa favorita para comer cuando estas enferma?

—Waffles —digo, de repente sorprendida cuando me doy cuenta de que es verdad.

—¡A mí también! —dijo Lu —. Son mucho mejores que los panqueques, a lo cual mi mamá dice que es una locura ya que es la misma masa, pero le digo a ella que es una...

—Cosa de textura —dijimos exactamente al mismo tiempo.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? — me disparo la pregunta como un dardo.

—Um... —el segundo que te toma recordar algo que deberías saber, es el segundo que le toma a la gente mala hacer las cosas mal —. Diecinueve de

Noviembre — dije una fecha al azar apareció en mi cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu helado favorito?

—Galleta de chocolate de menta —dije, recordando que fue eso lo que encontramos en la basura y su cara se iluminó.

—El mío también — dijo ella aunque yo ya lo sabía —. ¿Tienes hermanos y hermanas?

—Hermanas —respondí instintivamente —. Tengo hermanas.

—¿Qué hace tu papá cuando no está salvando al mundo?

—Es un ingeniero y es maravilloso. — Ni siquiera me pausé antes de decir eso. Las palabras salieron y no quería retirarlas ni siquiera sabia a quien estaba describiendo. — Mi papá es estricto, pero me ama. Cuida de mí a su extraña manera y de mi mamá y cuando llegue a casa él estará ahí y el mundo a salvo — Miré a Lu quien me miraba expectante y no dudaba de mí.

—¿No es el negocio familiar? ¿Cierto? —preguntó Lu y yo negué con la cabeza.

—Bien —dijo — Sé feliz, tú no tienes a alguien respirando en tu cuello para que sigas en los zapatos de tu madre —. Patea una piedra —. ¿Cómo lo llaman, ya sabes, sobre cómo puedes hacer lo que queramos?

―¿Libre albedrío? —dije.

—Si— asintió con la cabeza — tú tienes libre albedrio. — Lu señaló un negocio justo al frente de nosotras en donde se podía leer. FARMACIA DE ALPINE E HIJAS Y entonces supe por qué hacemos trabajo de campo. Por supuesto que sabía que la mamá de Lutecia era la farmacéutica del pueblo. Pero los archivos de computadora no me prepararon para la mirada de sus ojos cuando dijo:

—practico atletismo y sinceramente no me gusta correr en la pista. Es sólo... Me mantiene lejos de aquí después de la escuela. — luego despego la mirada del letrero y me miro a la cara y entonces me di cuenta que eso no se lo había dicho a nadie más.

—Supongo que hay un poco de presión de seguir los pasos de mi mamá, también — admití.

—¿De verdad? — Asentí con la cabeza y no pude decir nada más porque la verdad era que yo no sabía a dónde conducían los pasos de mi madre. No tenía esa clase de explicación.

El reloj de la torre de la biblioteca dio las diez y de pronto me convertir en la cenicienta.

—Tengo que...—hice un gesto hacia la biblioteca (y mucho más allá de ella, a las altas paredes de mi casa) —. Lo siento... tengo... lo siento.

—Espera—me agarró del brazo —. Tú tienes una identidad secreta, ¿verdad?— dijo sonriendo. —Vamos puedes decirme. ¿Eres la hija ilegitima de la mujer maravilla? En verdad me parece bien, amenos de que tu padre sea Aquaman porque, a decir verdad, siempre recibí una vibración realmente superior de el.

—Hablo en serio — como pude a través de mi risa —. Me tengo que ir.

—Pero ¿quién se va a asegurar de que llegue segura a casa? estas son calles oscuras y peligrosas — ambas miramos al parque y un grupo de señoras mayores estaba saliendo del cine —. Ves, no voy a estar segura aquí sola.

—Oh, pienso que sobrevivirás.

—¿Te veré mañana?— dijo totalmente seria y si no me hubiera estado sosteniendo me hubiera desmayado, tenia un aspecto dulce y fuerte. Realmente quería quedarme pero en mi cerebro oí la voz de la profesora Fate y me estaba diciendo que un buen espía siempre varía sus rutinas, a veces odiaba a mi cerebro pero la gente de la Academia Belka puede no observar que una chica falta dos noches en una fila, pero tres seria presionar mi suerte y yo lo sabia.

—Lo siento —me aparte —. Nunca sé cuándo mi mamá tiene clases o cuándo vendremos. Vivimos en las afueras del pueblo y no puedo conducir todavía, así que... lo siento.

—¿Te veré por aquí, entonces? Ya sabes, ¿por consejos de auto-defensa y cosas así?

—Yo...— me sentí al borde de un precipicio y tenia que decidir si valía la pena la caída y al final decidí sonreír y rezar por que pueda prolongar el golpe lo mas que pueda. —¿Te gustan las películas de espías? — le dije

—Um... si seguro.

—Bueno...— me acerqué a la glorieta, pero lo realmente importante acerca de la glorieta de Uminari no era que había luces que parpadean impresionantemente. No, lo mejor era la piedra suelta que sobresale de su base. —Vi esto en una película —dije —. Era una película vieja... en blanco y negro... y esta chica quería comunicarse con este chico, pero ellos no podían, porque era muy peligroso.

—¿Porque él era un espía? — ¿Él? A veces era impresionante el sexismo en este país que incluso las chicas tienden a subestimar a las mujeres, pero después recordé que esa tendencia era el arma más útil que las chicas Belka poseían.

—Si —dije — él era un espía.

—Genial — asintió con la cabeza.

—Tú puedes dejarme notas ahí —removí la piedra, revelando el pequeño agujero que había allí, la piedra estaba pintada de un rojo ladrillo por un lado y era totalmente gris por el otro —. Si sólo volteas la piedra de esta manera, entonces yo sabré que hay una nota —metí la piedra en el interior de manera que la cara pintada estuviera en el hueco. — Y cuando yo deje una nota, lo voltearé de la otra manera. ¿Ves? Nosotros usamos esto todo el tiempo... en Mongolia.

Imagine que preguntaría algo como ¿No saben que hay tal cosa como el correo electrónico? ¿Mensajería instantánea? ¿Teléfonos celulares? Incluso las latas atadas con una cuerda, probablemente parecían de alta tecnología en comparación con lo que yo estaba proponiendo. O bien pensaban que estaba loca o de algún experimento realmente extraño donde se congelan a las personas durante décadas. Ella me miraba sin decir nada y comencé a sentirme estúpida hasta que por fin la escuche hablar.

— Vivio No eres una chica normal, ¿o sí?

* * *

_RESUMEN DE COMUNICACIONES. _

_Durante la rutina de la asignatura de Conducción, Las Operativas comprueban que el sujeto se ha caracterizado (en otras palabras, la piedra fue removida) por lo que el Agente Takamachi fingió un dolor de estómago cuando todo el mundo estaba ocupado en un maratón de Gilmore Girls y fue a recuperar el texto siguiente:_

**_Bueno, si tu papá no es Aquaman, ¿es Flash?_**

_Traducción: Por favor piensa que soy graciosa, porque mi autoestima es bastante baja y el humor es tal vez todo lo que tengo a mi favor. (Traducción_

_hecha por Reinforce Zwei)_

_Después de una breve respuesta de Las Operativas, El Sujeto escribió de nuevo la semana siguiente:_

**_Hoy mi profesora de economía domestica me dio detención por no haber realizado perfectamente mi asignación. Entonces mi madre me dijo que quizás debería comenzar a ayudarle en la farmacia dos noches a la semana. Cuando llego a casa, me entero que mamá también hizo 18 diferentes tipos de pan de banana y yo tenía que probarlos todos. Era una tortura. ¿Cómo fue tu día? _**

_Traducción: Me siento muy cómoda compartiendo cosas contigo, porque eres independiente de mi vida ordinaria, mundana. Dejando estas notas y el tener encuentros clandestinos es emocionante. Tener una relación contigo es nuevo y único, y estoy disfrutándolo. (Traducción hecha por Reinforce Zwei en conjunto con Corona.)_

_Las Operativas tomaron este mensaje como un signo positivo y esperaban que el sujeto también continuara con la comunicación. Un nivel de confianza parecía ser construido y Las Operativas sentían como si El Sujeto pronto podría estar listo para ser llamado a actuar. El Sujeto estaba haciendo excelentes progresos y después ellas recibieron lo siguiente:_

**_Esto es una locura. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?_**

_Traducción: Si bien me gusta salir de la normalidad que esta relación proporciona, puedo ver que no es práctico a largo plazo. Sin embargo, estoy dispuesto a ver a dónde va. (Traducción hecha por Reinforce Zwei.)_

_A raíz de esta comunicación, Las Operativas sabían que era importante avanzar con lentitud a fin de traer al El Sujeto junto a un ritmo manejable y Estuvieron de acuerdo en que cualquier mención de las fechas, lo que fuera y cualquier tipo de eventos formales debe posponerse indefinidamente._

_Otra semana pasó antes de que Las Operativas recibieran el más significativo trozo de comunicado hasta la fecha:_

**_¿Existe alguna posibilidad de que vayamos al cine este viernes? Sé que puede que no puedas, pero voy a estar aquí (en nuestro lugar) a las siete, si puedes._**

_Traducción: ¡Estamos dentro! (Traducción hecha por Vivio Takamachi y verificada por Reinforce Zwei.)_

* * *

— ¡Nosotras teníamos un lugar! ¡Tenemos una cita al cine! — Mi euforia duró desde que recogí la nota, hasta todo el camino a través de nuestro interrogatorio habitual. Pero a la mañana siguiente, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de mi

¿Y si las películas eran el pasatiempo favorito de algún profesor de la academia? O, ¿y si la película fuese brutal y tengo nauseas? ¿Qué pasa si tengo caramelo en los dientes y tengo que escarbar en un molar o algo para que se salga? ¡O, simplemente no hay manera atractiva de hacer eso! ¿Qué iba a hacer ¡Oh Dios mío! Tengo una prueba de Química Orgánica y un examen de Conversación Swahili pero ambas cosas parecen un juego de niños comparado con el dilema que tengo, hasta que Corona chan quien que por cierto estaba viendo la nota y comparándola con las otra a las que ella ya había analizado en el laboratorio para ver si la composición orgánica del papel o de la tinta podían decirnos algo más. (Lo único que pudo decirnos era de qué papelería eran las hojas) dijo

—Observen como se inclina la P de película —sosteniendo la nota para nosotras —. Creo recordar leer que eso nos muestra una tendencia a...

Pero nunca nos enteramos tendencia a que muestra, porque toda las mesas de almuerzo de las estudiantes de segundo año sólo se quedaron quietas lo que significaba sólo una cosa.

—Hola, damas —dijo la profesora Fate, pero no antes de que arrebatara el pedazo de papel de las manos de Corona y lo metiera en mi boca, lo cual ordinariamente habría sido realmente una maniobra de espía genial, excepto que Lu no usa Evapopaper.

—¿Cómo está la lasaña? — me pregunto la profesora y yo solo sonreí. — La Academia Belka tiene la Feria de Carreras este viernes por la noche —dijo la profesora y mis compañeras de piso y yo nos miramos la una a la otra, exactamente lo mismo cruzaba por nuestras mentes, ¡ho no, este viernes por la noche! —. Aquí hay una la lista de los organismos y empresas que estarán presentes — dijo lanzando un montón de folletos en la larga mesa —. Gran oportunidad para ver lo que hay ahí fuera, especialmente para aquellas de ustedes que no se unirán a mí en el Subnivel dos.

Hay no ahora como haria para verme con Lu

_Intel= Entiéndase simplemente como INFORMACIÓN._


End file.
